Basic Love
by Moon Star1
Summary: BG... Bra leaves her house being sick of everyone telling her she's a nothing. After three years she returns and no one recognizes her. She uses this to her advantage and gets involve in their lives. But her feelings emerge again...
1. The Beginning

Moon Star  
  
This is going to be a Bra/Goten fic.  
  
  
Basic Love  
Chapter 1 : The Beginning  
  
  
"This won't do." muttered Bra under her breath. She was shopping like she always was. She was 18 years old and daughter of the richest woman in the whole universe.  
  
"Why is it that I can't concentrate?" she chided. "Oh I know why, it's my stupid brother's fault and that Goten. The only exist to make my life completely miserable."  
  
She went to the register, got the card out and paid for the things piled up on the counter. She encapsulated them and got on her car.  
  
"Why is it that they always tell me the same thing?" she asked herself. "Do they think I care?"  
  
She pushed the gas pedal harder.   
  
She got to Capsule Corps and went straight to the lab. She looked in to see if her mother was in. She wasn't so she locked herself in.   
  
"They all think that I don't amount to anything. Always saying that I'm a spoiled brat that doesn't care for anyone other than myself. The only one that understands me is daddy. He's always known the truth."  
  
She concentrated all her energy on her project. Unknown to anyone except Vegeta, Bra worked everyday on her mother's lab. Her best friend Pan was always worked up on college and hardly had any time to spend with her. Marron had a job that had her flying all over the world for the whole year. She was the one with all the time to do nothing.  
  
"Finally." she sighted. "I can't believe that mother never made something like this."  
  
She took the transmitter in her hand and went to her room. There she put it inside a necklace that her father had given her for her birthday. He had said that it had been his mothers. She gave it to him so that he would remember her before she died.   
  
The necklace wasn't that fancy. Her supposed grandmother had it with her since she was born and never took it off. She opened the locket and got the music box out. She put her transmitter in there and went to find her dad.  
  
She went to the gravity room and found Vegeta like always training. She knocked and waited for him to open the door for her.  
  
"What do you want Bra." he barked.  
  
"Dad. You know about the project that I've been working on to conceal ki. Well, I just want you to test it out for me. All you have to do after I activate it is to see of you can find my energy." she was scared. She knew that he would never hit her but he always looked in control and ready for anything to break out.  
  
"How much time is this going to take."  
  
"No time dad. Just hold on."  
  
She turned around, opened the locket and activated the transmitter.  
  
"You can try now dad. Please be truthful, I want to know if I actually did it."  
  
There were minutes of silence as she waited for him to actually say something.  
  
"Well." she was getting impatient.  
  
"It works. Now go, I have to continue my training." with that, he showed her out and shut the door.  
  
"It works, it works!" she shouted.  
  
"What works." interrupted Trunks.  
  
"Nothing of your concern bro."  
  
"Right. So what did you do today besides shop and waste money on clothes you'll never wear."  
  
"You always say the same thing. You sound like a broken record."  
  
"Well, at least I do something productive. You are here the whole day watching television and hearing music. The world doesn't revolve around you and we won't always be here to protect you."  
  
"I don't need you here to protect me."  
  
"I'd say you won't even last five minutes in the real world sis. You can't even make toast." he snickered. She gasped.  
  
"And you do?"  
  
"No, but I manage the largest corporation in the world."  
  
The front door opened and Goten came in. He looked around and saw the two siblings going at it again.  
  
*They are always fighting.* he thought. *It's like they are nine year olds when they see each other.*  
  
"Hey Goten." called Trunks.  
  
*There's no escaping now.*  
  
"Look who's here." she said sarcastically. "The other last person on earth I want to see."  
  
"I didn't want to see you either Bra. It just so happens that you live where my best friend lives."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"That's very mature for someone your age."  
  
"Mind your own business Goten, my life is no concern of yours."  
  
"But you don't have a life." he replied. "At least, what you have is not a life in normal terms. You don't have someone that really likes you for what you are."  
  
How could he. He was always bothering her but he never said anything so vile to her. Her eyes started to water. He was always teasing her but he never took it personal like that. How could he?  
  
She ran to her room.  
  
"Bra." he called after her. "I'm sorry."  
  
But she didn't hear him. She ran to her room and let the tears to flow freely. She fell on her bed and continued sobbing.  
  
"Why do I cry? I know he's right. I'll never amount to anything or have someone to truly love me. I don't even have friends that are here for me no matter what. It would have been better if I had never been born."  
  
She continued crying until she fell asleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I really did it this time Trunks." said Goten warming up.  
  
"She knows you didn't really meant it." replied Trunks.  
  
"I don't know. She looked hurt. I never wanted to insult her."  
  
"She knows that." said Trunks annoyed.  
  
"I hope so. The last thing I want is for her to hate me for the rest of her life."  
  
"She won't Goten. Now, let's start before I get old enough to use a cane."  
  
* * * *  
  
Hours later, Bra woke up after all her energy spent up on crying. She went to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I know he's right." she whispered. "If I continue like this I'll be all alone in the world with no support from anyone."  
  
She took the necklace off and observed it. How can something so simple get your attention. She looked closely at it and found it as dull as it always was.  
  
"If no one in this house wants me then, I'll just leave their lives forever."  
  
She got her phone and waited for the connection to pass.  
  
"Mrs. Martinez?"   
  
"It's me Bra… I'm fine and you…. Glad to hear it."  
  
"Mrs. Martinez, do you have Sunset's current telephone number. I lost mine and I want to talk to her… it's been so long."  
  
"Thank you… I hope it was no trouble."  
  
She finished her connection and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello." a man's voice answered.  
  
"Hi, is this Sunset Martinez phone number?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Who's speaking."  
  
"Could I talk to her?"  
  
"Sure, hold on."  
  
"This is Sunset."  
  
"Hi Sunset, it's Bra Briefs."  
  
"Hi Bra. I can't believe I'm hearing your voice… It's been what -- over six months since I spoke to you."  
  
"I have a problem and I wonder if you'll be able to help me."  
  
"Sure, if there's anything I can do just name it, you know I owe you."  
  
"It's good to know I have a friend."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Early the next day, Bra packed a suitcase of her clothes and some belongings. She took her credit cards and left the room. She didn't expect to see anyone up at five in the morning in the house. As she passed the family room, she saw a light and walked in. Her father looked at her waiting.  
  
"You know I'm leaving."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't want them to find me. I want to find myself alone."  
  
She waited for some reaction from him.  
  
"I won't tell but you know I'll find you. Ki or no ki present."  
  
"I know but I'll tell you when you can see me. I may have some good inventions for you when I'll see you again."  
  
"I'll be waiting for them."  
  
She walked toward him and hugged him. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Never let anyone walk over you. You are the princess of the sayan race and my little princess. Behave as one."  
  
He let go of her and went up the stairs to his and Bulma's bedroom.   
  
"Thank you dad." she whispered but knew he heard her. "Here I go."  
  
She opened the door and looked back.   
  
"Good Bye."  
  
  
  
  
THREE YEARS LATER  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I'm here again." Bra told herself. She was on the airport again. This time, she wasn't on the plane leaving but on the one arriving. "Let's see if the powerful Trunks Briefs that hired me to work for his company recognizes his little sister."  
  
As she stepped outside, a man was holding a sign with her new name. Sunset White.  
  
"I'm Sunset White."  
  
"Please, come this way Miss." indicated the driver. He led her to a white limo.  
  
*He never changes.* she mused. She got in and the limo began to move toward Capsule Corps main building.  
  
"I wonder how they've been without me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN : Hoped you like it.  
  
Tell me what you think.  
  
Should I write a next chapter or what.  
  
M.S. 


	2. New Life Back Home

Moon Star  
  
Here's chapter 2. Tell me what you think on your review or in a E-Mail.  
  
Karen0586@hotmail.com or Karen0586@aol.com   
  
  
Basic Love  
Chapter 2 : New Life Back Home  
  
  
  
The limo stopped on C.C. Bra got her suitcase and walked in to the main office.  
  
"Hi, may I help you." asked a very busy secretary.  
  
"Yes, I'm Sunset White. Mr. Briefs is expecting me."  
  
"Hold on please." she buzzed the intercom and called. "Mr. Briefs, Miss White is here."  
  
"Let her in."  
  
The secretary nodded and motioned for Bra to come in. Bra was a little nervous. She hadn't seen her brother for three years and just wanted to turn and run.  
  
She opened the door and walked in quietly. The chair didn't face her.  
  
"Hi Miss Sunset." said Trunks directing the chair toward her. He was shocked. *She looks like Bra.*  
  
Bra could see his surprise but didn't find anything out of the ordinary in his eyes like a note of recognition.  
  
"Is there something wrong Mr. Briefs?" she asked trying to sound as normal as possible.  
  
"No Ms. White, you just looked like someone I knew."  
  
"Please sir, call me Sunset." she replied.  
  
"Al right, you can just call me Trunks." he smiled at her and she smiled in return.  
  
*So far so good.*  
  
"Please sit down." he motioned for the chair and she sat rather abruptly.  
  
*He hasn't changed a bit. He still looks like 20 years old.*  
  
"Miss White, I am glad that you accepted to work with us here in Capsule Corps. We have been following your achievements and projects that you have been involved for some time and in the behave of my company I want you to feel like this is your home. We want you to be as comfortable as possible and if you need anything, you can call me and I'll try anything I can to help you."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Briefs." replied Bra. "The only thing I want is to work on a lab with the least personnel as possible. I don't like people fussing about while I'm working."  
  
"That could be arranged." he observed her more intensely. "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"No thanks. I just want to know where I might..." she was interrupted by all the commotion that was heard outside.  
  
"I will enter, I don't care if the whole company crumbles but he will see me."   
  
That sounds like Pan. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Trunks get up and go to the door. As he reached for it, it slammed open and fuming Pan came in.  
  
"I told you I wanted to wait." she shouted in his face. The secretary was speechless and about to break down.  
  
"Should I call security sir."   
  
"No, I can handle this."  
  
Pan advanced to his desk not even noticing Bra seated looking bewildered.  
  
Trunks followed Pan to his desk and was about to ask what was going on when a newspaper hit him in the face.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"This is what's wrong." she pointed to the front page. In bold letters said. PRESIDENT ENGAGED TO HERCULE'S GRANDAUGHTER. There was a big picture of Pan and Trunks kissing for the whole world to see.  
  
"I told you I didn't want them to know yet. It was going to be a surprise for everyone on the annual family outing."  
  
"But I didn't tell anyone." rebutted Trunks.  
  
"Sure, I'll believe that." she said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know how they got hold of it. They must have seen us together someplace and followed us."  
  
"My dad now knows that you and I have been going out and are getting married so if I were you, I look around before I enter a dark room or alley."  
  
*Pan and Trunks are getting married!!* Bra couldn't believe it. *I would have never thought of it.*  
  
"You know that I wanted to wait. All the newspapers are going to follow us for the next months." Pan sat down on Trunks chair and realized that they weren't alone.  
  
"Oh God!" she sat up blushing like mad. "Trunks, I thought you were alone now! You didn't say there was someone with you."  
  
"Don't worry Miss Pan, I won't tell a soul about what happened here." she smiled. *It looks like she doesn't recognize me either.*  
  
Pan looked at her intensely like trying to connect her with someone.  
  
"Gosh Trunks, she looks so much like her." Pan broke down and started to cry. "Three years and I still can't believe it."  
  
Bra was confused. This was as weird as it could get.  
  
"What's wrong, is it something I said?" said Bra looking at Pan crying her eyes out.  
  
"It's not your fault." said Pan trying to control her face. "It's just... you look so much like her."  
  
Trunks put his arms around her trying to comfort her. "I know Panny, I know. Calm down, you can't blame yourself."  
  
Bra was clueless to what they were talking about. She didn't know what to do.  
  
"I'm sorry." apologized Pan. "I've been very emotional these days."  
  
"We've all been Pan, all of us are emotional." she smiled at him and at Bra.  
  
"I haven't introduced myself. I'm Pan Son." she extended her hand and Bra took it. "Soon to be Pan Briefs."  
  
"That means that you and Trunks are getting married."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, you should be very happy. You must really love each other."  
  
"We do. I didn't really catch your name, Miss..."  
  
"How rude of me. I'm Sunset White."  
  
"The Sunset White?" asked Pan amazed. Bra blushed and nodded.  
  
"I've heard so much about you. It's good to know that there is another woman in the world that is as smart as my future mother-in-law."  
  
"You mean Bulma Briefs."  
  
"Yes. Anyway, I'm so sorry that I interrupted you two. I think I just went into hysterics. This time of the year is worst enough without having the press hovering all over you."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I was about to leave anyway." said Bra getting up.  
  
"Where are you staying?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I don't really know. It all happened so fast that I didn't have any time. I'll have to stay in a hotel or something."  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary." said Pan going to the door. "You could stay at the house. It's really big and it's practically empty."  
  
"I don't want to impose you." said Bra trying to contain her happiness.  
  
"You won't, and there's also a big lab where you can do your projects." realized Trunks. "You won't even have to go out of the house to work."  
  
"With that offer, who could refuse." Bra smiled. *Home again.* "Who lives in the house with you?" They were going out the door toward Trunks car.  
  
"My mother, father, Pan lives there too and Goten."  
  
*Goten lives there?* "Who's Goten?" she asked as inauspiciously as possible.  
  
"He's a friend of the family and my uncle." responded Pan.  
  
The ride was in complete silence from that point on. As they entered the house, they met Bulma in the kitchen.  
  
"You don't mind if we eat something do you?" asked Pan.  
  
"Not at all. I'm hungry myself."  
  
"I like this girl." pan patted her on the back.  
  
As they entered the kitchen, they saw Bulma slumped over the counter. She didn't even look up as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong mom?" asked Trunks preoccupied. "Did something happened?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Then why are you like this."  
  
"Just remembering."  
  
"Remembering what?" asked Pan sitting down beside her.  
  
"Bra."  
  
"Why?" asked Trunks concerned.  
  
"Because tomorrow will be three years since she disappeared." she got up and left the kitchen to go outside.  
  
"I'm sorry," murmured Trunks. "I'm sure you want to know what that was about?" he looked toward Bra.  
  
*Not really. I already know what it is about.* she just nodded.  
  
"She blames herself. She thinks that because of her, Bra ran away."  
  
"Bra was your sister, right?"  
  
"Yes, Sunset." responded Pan. "She just disappeared without a trace. We couldn't find her anywhere so we just gave up. The only explanation is that she's dead."  
  
*They think I'm dead. Dad didn't say they thought I was dead.*  
  
"I'm sorry... to hear... that." was all that came out of her at that time. *I can't believe they think I am dead.*  
  
She looked at Pan and knew that was why she was crying.  
  
"Is that why you were crying?" she asked still in shock. Pan nodded and went to the fridge. "You do know that it wasn't your fault."  
  
"She knows, she just can't stop thinking what would have happened if she had been here for her."  
  
"She was my best friend Sunset, I neglected her. I wasn't here when she needed me and that's why she left. If I had been with her, she might still be here."  
  
"How do you know that she's really dead?"  
  
"We have a way of sensing someone's energy and well, we couldn't feel hers anymore." explained Trunks.  
  
Bra looked at her locket and understood. *I didn't want to be found, that's why I activated it. How could they think that I would die just like that!* She was mad now. *They really didn't know me at all. I wouldn't be surprised after they didn't recognize me. It's like I was never here.*  
  
"It's something wrong Sunset?" asked Pan concerned. She snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"No. I'm just tired. I'd like to rest and continue the project I was working on in the U.S."  
  
"Sure, follow me."  
  
As they were going out, there were some sounds heard outside of punches and energy all over the place.  
  
"Not again." muttered Trunks. "They never stop do they."  
  
They all went outside to see what all the commotion was. In the air, you could see Vegeta and Goten going at it like there's no tomorrow.   
  
*Dad's going to kill him.*  
  
Vegeta and Goten were both at Super Sayan 3 but even to the inexperienced, it was sure that Vegeta was stronger and Goten looked like he was about to faint.  
  
"Damn. Vegeta's going to kill him." shouted Pan. "Trunks, do something."  
  
*Dad!* shouted Bra to him through her mind.  
  
*What do you want Bra.*   
  
*What are you doing? You're going to kill him!*  
  
*How do you know I'm about to kill someone.* he asked in surprise.  
  
*Because I'm watching you pound Goten to the brink of death.*  
  
Vegeta looked down and saw Bra standing there with Trunks and Pan. Bra got her hair scrunchy and tied her hair loose in a pony tail. He recognized her and stopped his movements.  
  
Goten tried to concentrate on keeping himself conscious from all of Vegeta's attacks. Then, Vegeta just stopped his attacks all together. He found Vegeta staring down toward the ground. When he looked down, his eyes widened. Bra was there, Bra was standing right beside Trunks.  
  
*But she's dead! Bra's dead.* his eyes were closing but he wanted to see her again. Bra looked at his direction and noticed that Goten was staring at her. She opened the locket and deactivated the transmitter. Just before he passed out, Goten sensed Bra's energy again.  
  
"I don't want to be dreaming." was all he said before he changed back to Goten and passed out. He fell from the ski down to the ground.  
  
Trunks quickly flew up toward him and caught him. In the ground, Pan was shouting at Vegeta like crazy.  
  
"What were you thinking Vegeta, you could have killed him."  
  
"That was the idea." he motioned toward Bra.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, this is Sunset White. She's a famous scientist and inventor like Bulma. She'll be living with us for a while."  
  
"Nice to meet you sir." said Bra extending her hand to him. He glared at her.  
  
*What are you doing here?*  
  
*I thought you would be glad to see me.* she got her hand back and crossed her arms in his own fashion.  
  
"Woo." said Pan seeing the two of them stare each other down. "She looks just like Bra with that expression." she muttered to herself but loud enough for Bra to hear. She uncrossed her arms and went to where Trunks was. Vegeta just observed her go to Goten.  
  
*Dad, why did you try to kill Goten?* she asked still walking toward them.  
  
*He gets on my nerves, is one of the spawn of Kakarotte and he just got me real mad. He was asking for it.*  
  
"That's no excuse." she muttered under her breath. She stopped right above Goten and smiled. *He recognized me.*  
  
She knelt above him and checked his pulse. It was there but it was faint. *He'll spend at least a day in the rejuvenation tank for sure.*  
  
"Let's go inside." said Trunks carrying Goten inside into the lab. Bra, Pan and Vegeta followed him. He went to the Lab and put Goten on the tank. Just as the liquid began to surround Goten, Bulma entered the Lab.  
  
"What in the world happened to him?" she asked.  
  
"Your husband." answered Pan.  
  
"Vegeta, how could you? You could have killed him?"  
  
"Like I care." with that he went out in the direction to the Gravity Machine. As he crossed the door he turned back and looked at Trunk. "Boy, I want you in the Gravity Machine in less than an hour. I will not let you get weaker than you already are."  
  
*That was typical dad.*   
  
*You'll talk to me after everyone is sleeping girl. You have a lot to explain.*  
  
*Oh boy.* was her response.  
  
"Vegeta, you get back here now." shouted Bulma going after him.  
  
"And they are happily married?" asked Bra to the other two.  
  
"Just typical of them. They are the happiest couple in the whole universe." responded Pan. "Thank God their son isn't like them."  
  
"Yeah, but you would still love me anyway if I was." he put his arms around her waist from behind and leaned his head on her hair.  
  
"I would." she sighted. She looked at Bra who looked sick. Pan laughed and let go of Trunks. "It must be too mushy for you right?"  
  
Bra nodded and looked at Goten.  
  
"He'll be fine Sunset. He'll just have to spend a day there." Pan stood right beside her. "You want to see your room? You'll have a lot to choose in here."  
  
"Sure. I also want to look through the things in the lab. I want to know if I need some thing else, you know look through it and get familiar with it."  
  
"I understand." said Trunks. "Just don't expect to find it in order. My mom just likes to put things everywhere."  
  
"Don't worry about that. I'm just like that. I'll like to take a shower to get out of my drowsiness. I hate flying in planes."  
  
"So did Bra." murmured Pan. She got Bra by her arm and led her to the rooms of the big mansion-house. "There are a lot of rooms so choose whichever you like better."  
  
"Thanks. You look tired Pan, go lie down."  
  
"I will. This is going to be a very tiring week."  
  
As Pan retired to her room, Bra looked around and saw her old room. She opened it and found it just the way she had left it. Her old bed was still there with the same covers. In her drawer were her jewels, hair scrunches and all her old make-up.  
  
*It's like they expected me to come back.* She went out and shut the door. Right beside her room to her left was Trunks room and to her right was supposed to be an empty room. She went to it and opened it. She tried to look around for something that said the room was occupied but found it empty.   
  
"Looks like I found my new room." It was just like hers but her dresser was smaller. "I won't need much space anyway." She got her suitcase and began to unpack.  
  
Hours later, Bra heard someone calling her.  
  
"Sunset." It was Pan outside in the hallway. "Sunset."  
  
"I'm coming." she got up and opened the door. "What is it?"  
  
"Dinner is ready. If you want, you can eat with us or whenever you want."  
  
"I'll go now." She went out in jeans and a white t-shirt. They went down the stairs to the kitchen. The three ate in silence trying to open a way into conversation.  
  
"You know, the tournament is going to be in less than a week." said Trunks mindlessly.  
  
"Really?" said Bra enthusiastically. "I've never seen it but I heard about it. Is any of you two going to compete?"  
  
"Yes. Trunks always competes but his dad or my grandfather always win. I think they're not going to participate this year. I wonder why?" responded Pan thinking to herself. "They love this kind of things."  
  
"Dad said he just wasn't and you now that you can never get anything out of him." Trunks pointed out.  
  
"The more chance of one of us winning." she put her plate away and walked back to the table. "I wonder if Marron is coming back for it?"  
  
"I doubt it." said Trunks. "She hasn't prepared for it and even though she can get into the preliminaries, she's changed. All she likes now is visiting places and stuff."  
  
"We all change at a point in our lives." intercepted Bra. "We're not always going to be the way we were before."  
  
"You're right, but at least you would remember to come by to visit you're friends once in a while. We haven't heard from her for more than five months."  
  
"I changed and so did she Trunks. I just hope that we see her again promptly. I want to be able to see one of my old friends."  
  
"Why don't you just call her?" asked Bra.  
  
"I have, but she's always so busy." Pan sighted.  
  
"Then tell her that you two want her here. You are getting married right."  
  
"Yeah but not for some time." Pan slumped and put her head on the table.   
  
"You'll come up with something." said Bra getting up. "I'll go to the lab now. I have to do my inspection."  
  
"You want me to go with you?" asked Pan getting up.  
  
"No, it's not necessary. Go to the living room and snuggle up with him." she directed her glance at Trunks slumped on the couch. "I think he needs your company." she whispered and winked. Pan blushed and smiled at her.  
  
  
In the LAB  
  
Bra started to look for chemicals and objects that she would use for her project. Sometimes she stole some glances to Goten.   
  
*He looks so white in there.* She put her hand just where his face was. "I'm sorry daddy almost killed you. All that happened was your fault." she smiled. "You hurt me so much that day."  
  
She looked at his face again and saw it contract. *It's like his having a nightmare.*  
  
Just then, the door of the lab opened and Vegeta came in.  
  
"What are you doing here Bra?" he barked. No t liking the way his daughter had her hand on the rejuvenation tank.  
  
"Hello dad."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did you like it? Tell me what you think of the new chapter. Review or E-mail Me.  
  
Karen0586@hotmail.com or Karen0586@aol.com  
  
M.S. 


	3. More News

Moon Star  
  
Here's Chapter 3. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or E-Mailed Me telling me to continue. Thank You Everyone.  
  
Karen0586@aol.com or Karen0586@hotmail.com  
  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 : More News  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
Vegeta looked at her expecting an answer. He glanced at the rejuvenation tank. *I should have been harder on him.*  
  
Bra went to her chair and sat down.  
  
"Do you want to sit down or stay up?"  
  
"I prefer standing up. All I want to know is why you're here with out telling me and under another name."  
  
"Well, I'm here because one, Trunks hired me to work on the company and two, because I decided that it was time I got back home. I accomplished what I wanted to know about myself and I also missed everyone. I saw you every weekend but I hadn't seen them for almost three years."  
  
"Why did you come back with your other name. You could just say that you're Bra, deactivate the device on the necklace like you did for Goten to see today." Bra blushed and looked down. "What are you going to do saying you have another name."  
  
"I don't want them to know who I am. A lot has been going on here that you didn't tell me."  
  
"I told you what you asked." he said giving her the 'I don't lie' look.  
  
"You didn't tell me that Pan and Trunks were in speaking terms or getting married for that matter?"  
  
"You didn't ask." he simply responded.  
  
"Well, last weekend you could have told me that they were engaged."  
  
"Again, you didn't ask."  
  
"You're incorrigible." He smirked at that.  
  
"I am what I am."  
  
"Oh yeah. You didn't feel that it was important for me to know that my best friend and my brother are getting married."  
  
"No. You'd find out yourself."  
  
She sighted. *He won't even change for his daughter. Only for mother, right.*  
  
"I can read your thought Bra. Be careful of what you think." he warned.  
  
"But it's true?" he glared at her. "For the only one that you would change would be mother, and you have changed." she pointed out.  
  
He continued to glare at her.  
  
"And you can't say no." She went to the rejuvenation tank and checked to see how Goten was doing. Vegeta followed her movements and expression through the whole ordeal.   
  
"Dad, all I want to know is why you did this? I know we all get on your nerves but you could have killed him?"  
  
"There's Dragonballs. They could have wished him back." he responded like it was no big deal.  
  
"Why did you almost kill him?"  
  
"I told you already."  
  
"That's not a reason."  
  
"It is to me."  
  
"Why did he got you mad?" Vegeta stopped himself from answering her. There were some minutes of silence. "Well, why? Just tell me that."  
  
"He said something to get me mad and it worked. That's why?"  
  
"Are you going to tell me what he said?"  
  
"Ask him. He'll wake up in the morning."  
  
"I'll never be able to get something out of you, am I?"  
  
"No. You're my daughter so I have power over you."  
  
"That's a nice way to put it." she got up and went to him. "I love you daddy. You got me prisoner to you for your whole life with that." She hugged him and gave him a kiss in the cheek.   
  
"I'll be able to see you everyday now." She let go of him and opened the door for him.   
  
"Go before mom notices you're not there and thinks you ran out on her."  
  
He laughed at her comment and started to it.   
  
"Although, you'll never do it." she said closing the door not to see him scowl.   
  
"I know you too well dad." she smiled at the expression he must have. She went back to work on putting everything were she wanted it. She yawned and looked at her watch.   
  
"I can't believe it's that late." It was 2 in the morning. She checked at the rejuvenation tank and got the hour it would stop.   
  
*I won't get much of a sleep.*  
  
She turned off the lights and went to the kitchen for some water. On the way, she went through the living room and found the T.V. on and Pan and Trunks in the couch sleeping.   
  
*They look so peaceful together.* She went to the closet and got a blanket out, turned the T.V. off and wrapped them with it. Pan changed positions over Trunks who wrapped his arms around her and murmured her name.  
  
Bra couldn't help but smile at him. *Big brother in love. I thought, I'd never see the day he would actually care for a girl like that.* She continued on her way to the kitchen.   
  
  
In the Morning at 5:50 a.m.  
  
  
Bra's alarm began to go off. Drowsingly, she got up and turned it off. Ten minutes later, she was with her work clothes and went to the kitchen. There, she found Bulma preparing some breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Bulma." she greeted going beside her.  
  
"Good morning Sunset." she didn't look up from the eggs.  
  
"You want me to help?" asked Bra trying to break out the silence.  
  
"You can see if Trunks is up? He has to prepare for work."  
  
"Sure." she got off the counter and walked toward his room. On the way she looked at the living room and remembered where he was last night. She looked on the couch and found them both just as she had left them. She went toward them and nudged Trunks. He started to move but still didn't wake up.   
  
*This reminds me of those times I had to wake him up.*   
  
Then, she got her devil smile. Let's see if he remembers. She started braiding his hair as she always did when she lived here. It annoyed him and took him a long time to get it undone without tangles.   
  
"Let's start the payback for all the things he said to me in all those years."  
  
Some minutes later, Pan began to stir. Bra knew it was time to get them both up. Bra started to shake her. Pan opened her eyes and yawned.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked sleepy.  
  
"You're on the living room. You fell asleep with Trunks while watching T.V. I think your snuggle was too warm for your own good." Bra smiled and started for the kitchen. "You can wake Trunks up, breakfast is ready and Bulma wants him to get ready for work."  
  
Bra left the room toward the kitchen and Pan started to shake Trunks. He wouldn't give and when she tried to get up, he's hold on her got even stronger. She struggled to get out of his strong grip and finally succeeded for him to loosened it. She moved to face him and called his name. He began to stir but didn't open his eyes. She sighted and gave him a kiss on his lips. He responded to her kiss but didn't let go of her. She giggled at him and he finally opened his eyes.   
  
"Hi." he said smiling at her. "That's a nice way to wake up."  
  
"Don't get used to it. Let me go, we can't stay like this for the rest of the day."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we have to go to work and Bulma wants to see you."  
  
"Oh well." he let her go and got up from the couch. "Who put the blanket here?"  
  
"I don't know." Pan shrugged and began to go to her room. Trunks put the blanket back on the closet and passed his hand through his hair. Then, he noticed it. His hair was braded! Just like Bra used to, to make him mad. He ran to a mirror and his suspicion was confirmed. His whole hair was braided into tiny braids.  
  
*Who in the world did this?* he went to the kitchen and saw Bra and Bulma setting the table.  
  
"Hi Trunks." greeted Bra who started laughing at him. "You look so funny Trunks. Who did that to you?"  
  
"Who did what?" intervened Bulma who now glance at Trunks. "Oh my God! What happened to your hair?"  
  
She went to him and began to undo the braids. "This is just like Bra did. Who would have done it?"  
  
"Maybe Pan did." Bra supplied an answer.  
  
"I don't think so. She would never do this to Trunks." replied Bulma.  
  
"Who else would've done it?" asked Bra. She looked at her watch and stood up. "I have to go to the lab. I have a lot of stuff to do."  
  
"It's going to take so much time to undo this." whined Trunks. "My hair's going to be a disaster after their undone."  
  
Bra couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She put her hand on her mouth and left as quickly as possible. Outside the door of the Lab her laughter erupted.   
  
*Man, I didn't remember how funny Trunks looked every time I did that to him?* She continued laughing on her way to the rejuvenation tank. *It's almost time for it to turm off.*  
  
Seconds later, the rejuvenation tank began to shut off. The green matter drained and Goten laid there with no strength.   
  
*Dad must have really worked him up.* She opened it and got him out. He could barely walk on his own. *He'll need a sensu bean. I think I saw some in here.*   
  
She put Goten on a bed in the lab and went to look for the sensu bean. Goten tried to get up but couldn't. He had no strength to move his arms or legs. *Kami, what happened to me.*  
  
"Here, eat this." he heard someone say. He couldn't see very well, he opened his mouth and ate the sensu bean. He ate it and felt all of his energy come back to him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked her, still not been able to make her out.  
  
"I'm Sunset White." She moved beside him and took his pulse.   
  
"Right back to normal." She smiled at him and touched his forehead.   
  
"What happened?" he asked getting up.  
  
"Don't you remember?" she asked surprised. He shook his head and started to get up. "You were fighting with Mr. Vegeta. He almost killed you, if he pounded you more, you would be dead."  
  
His head started to clear and he began to remember the events.   
  
"I remember now. I'll have to remember not to piss Vegeta off again."  
  
"What did you say to him? If he hadn't been distracted he would have continued." Her eyes widened as she now knew that she had given him a clue.   
  
*I have to keep my mouth shut. I'm a blabbermouth.*  
  
"I saw her." he said surprised. "I saw her out there. Bra was out there."  
  
"Are you sure? I didn't see anyone else except Pan and Trunks out there."  
  
"I saw her, or I think I saw her. I was so hurt that I didn't even feel any part of my body."  
  
*Looks like I'm safe.*  
  
"But," she looked at him. "I sensed her energy. I hadn't felt it for three years and I did. It was coming from her."  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" she asked changing the subject. 'You haven't eaten anything since the accident and that was like more than 12 hours ago."  
  
"Yeah, I am." he started walking to the door but stopped. "This would seem rude and all but why are you here?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm working for Trunks. I didn't have anywhere to stay and there's a lab right here in the house."  
  
"Ok. I'm Goten." he stretched his hand and she took it. As they touched, it felt like lightning had striked them. They let go and Goten left for the kitchen.  
  
"Hope he doesn't tell anyone." she continued her inventory but all her thought went back to when they shook hands. She could still feel the electric pulse. "If his hands do that to me, I wonder what would be if he kissed me."  
  
She sighted and continued working.   
  
*Let's keep on dreaming Bra. he never saw you as a woman before and now he won't see you either.*  
  
Goten went to the kitchen thinking of all the events of yesterday. He went to the kitchen and on the way he saw Vegeta. He looked at Goten with a murderous look.   
  
"You got lucky kid." he said to him in a very low dangerous tone. "Be very careful next time you say something to me."  
  
Vegeta continued on his way to his room leaving a very scared Goten. Bra had just gotten out of the lab when she saw and heard the warning that Vegeta gave out to Goten. Even if it wasn't directed to her, Bra got scared.  
  
She walked up to Goten and shook him out of his stupor. He looked her and he noticed the resemblance to Bra.   
  
"Did anyone told you that you look a lot like Bra?" he asked her while walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You even sound like her."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
The rest of the way was in total silence. They reached it and found Bulma cleaning out the dishes. She looked up and ran to Goten.  
  
"How do you feel honey?"  
  
"I feel fine Bulma. I've suffered worse before."  
  
"No you haven't." she rebutted. "You were never at the brink of death."  
  
"Still, I feel fine."  
  
"Are you sure? Vegeta really did a number on you."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"What did you do to make him so mad at you?" she asked him. Bra turned her attention to him waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'd rather not say it to you." he looked down.  
  
"Did it have anything to do with..." she stopped before the name but Bra knew they were talking about her. Goten just slumped on a chair. "You know, today is the exact date. It's been three years since she's been gone."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. They all turned their attention to Trunks and Pan as they entered the room. Trunks was ready to go to work on his suite and Pan was on normal wear. She didn't have to work that day.  
  
"Everyone's here." said Goten. "Let's make the best of the day. Everyone just remember to be here at four o'clock. All my family and Krillin's will be here."  
  
"We'll be here." was all and everyone left except Goten and Bra.  
  
"What is going to happen at four o'clock." she asked him.  
  
"You don't know?" she shook her head. "We're going to do a service for Bra. There's no trace of her in the planet, there's no other explanation. If you want, you can go but you don't have to."  
  
"I'll go. I just didn't know."  
  
"I'll see you there then." he got up, leaving all of the dishes on the table. "See you then."  
  
*Dad didn't tell me they were doing a service for me. He doesn't tell me anything that goes on around here.*  
  
Just then, Pan walked back in.  
  
"I thought you were going to leave?" Bra asked.  
  
"No. I was just saying good bye to Trunks."  
  
"Do you have anything to do today?" asked Bra.  
  
"Not really. I'm on my vacation from work. I get two whole weeks every year of the clinic."  
  
"Do you want to help me with my work? I want to be done early to go to the stores and buy something to wear for the service."  
  
"Of course I'll help. I don't have anything better to do around here anyway. I took the vacation this week because of Bra's disappearance and because of the tournament but on the other days there's nothing good to do around here."  
  
They got up and went to the lab.  
  
"While we work, we can talk about ourselves you know. If you're going to be living around here, you should know something about us." said Pan enthusiastically. "I don't really have any girl-friends that I can talk to after Bra disappeared. It will be good to hear a girls point of view on my problems and life. You don't know how different it is when I talk to Trunks and Goten than with my mom or grandmother."  
  
"I can imagine." whispered Bra.  
  
They both smiled and went on their way.  
  
*It's going to be a very long day.*  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN : Here's chapter three people, tell me what you think of it.   
  
Sorry for it being so late but my computer had some problems. And to make it worse, the electricity went out since 10 in the morning and I had to go to a friend's house to post it.  
  
Next time is the service for the so deceased Bra who's attending her own funeral. Maybe she should just tell them she's alive to stop her family from suffering, although they did deserve it.  
  
I haven't had a good day.  
  
M. S.  
  
Hope you had a Merry Christmas or the Holiday you celebrate.  
  
JA NE 


	4. The Truth

Moon Star  
  
Here's the four chapter people, I hope you enjoy it. I have more than 60 reviews, I feel so loved.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own them.  
  
  
  
Basic Love  
Chapter 4 : The Truth  
  
  
  
In the afternoon at 3:55.  
  
The preacher had already arrive and many of the guests were already there.  
  
Bra was looking around for familiar faces, she saw 18, Krillin, Gohan, Videl, Chi Chi, Mr. Satan and many of her mom's close investors. With all of the people were newspaper reporters who she didn't know who they were after.  
  
Some of them were all over Mr. Satan asking him what relations he had with the daughter of Bulma Briefs and some where all over the place asking for Pan and Trunks. Even with all the people she knew there, it seemed that no one recognized her.  
  
Bra and Pan had gone out after she had finished her testing in the lab. She had bought normal clothes in black not to attract attention and to keep it as simple as possible. She bought a simple black skirt that went to her knees and a bottom up, short-sleeved blouse. The only jewelry she had on was her necklace.  
  
She walked through the files of people until she felt someone grab her and lead her someplace outside. She turned around and saw Goku there. She was surprised at what he did and didn't know what to see. He was looking at her expecting for something to come out.  
  
She just stood there. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"How are you doing Bra?"  
  
*He knows who I am.*  
  
"Why do you call me that?" she asked stepping back. "I'm not Bra sir, I'm Sunset White."  
  
He looked at her intently and noticed the necklace. He smiled and grabbed it. He almost got it off of her but she stopped his hand.  
  
"If you're not Bra, then why are you wearing this?" he said still tugging at it.  
  
*He knows about the necklace.*  
  
"Alright, so I am Bra. Stop pulling it, you'll break it." He let go of it and crossed his arms on his chest.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked her.  
  
"What am I doing?"  
  
"You're attending your own supposed funeral making everyone believe that you are dead. That's what."  
  
"So, why do you care? No one ever showed me they cared for me." She flew up to a tree and sat on a branch.  
  
"Is that why you left?"  
  
"Yes. I wanted to know who I was. I didn't have a normal life here and I wanted to feel good with myself because I achieved it."  
  
There was some silence as Goku sat right beside her.  
  
"You know, you're the only one that has figured out who I am. I mean, dad did know how I looked but you'd figure my mom would know me."  
  
A tear started to fall down her cheek. "She didn't even recognize me."  
  
"You have changed." he murmured. "If it wasn't that I felt your ki again after all these years in C.C.'s direction and saw you, I wouldn't have recognized you."  
  
"The only other person that I know that felt my ki was Goten and of course my dad always could communicate with me."  
  
"I know that. He came to me today, Goten, and told me that he had sensed you again. That really made me sure you were here."  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have deactivated it." she said under her breath but Goku still heard her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked her giving her the truth look.  
  
She looked down. "I made this device that hides your ki and I've been wearing it for these three years."  
  
"You didn't want to be found, right." Bra turned to him and smiled.  
  
"I really do think you understand me Goku."  
  
"I understand you but, what I don't get is why you don't want to get them to stop this. This whole thing is killing your mother and brother. Everyone really misses you and you disappeared without a trace. What are you waiting for?"  
  
"I don't know." she sighted and leaned on the trunk of the tree. "Maybe I should just get this over with. But, if I tell them I'm Bra, Trunks is going to hate me. He thinks I'm Sunset White and it's not going to appreciate that I lied to him."  
  
"Neither will Goten right?" he asked knowingly. Bra blushed and looked at him. "You don't have to be shy around that Bra, I've known for a long time."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since I saw you do that fake smile when Goten presented Paris to you. After they left, you had a murderous look on your face." he chuckled at the memory. "I wondered what you would do if she was on a dark alley."  
  
"You saw me?"  
  
"I was there Bra. I may have a low I.Q. but I'm not that stupid." he declared. "If anyone saw you like that, they would think you would kill someone."  
  
"I didn't realize that. I had a crush on Goten at that time, but he saw me as a little sister."  
  
"That's what you think." he said. "But, you don't have a crush on him now, sometime ago, your look for him changed. You fell in love with him, attraction turned to love."  
  
There was a minute of silence.  
  
"How do you know all that?" she asked unbelieving him.  
  
"I know a lot of things Bra, I just don't say I know them."  
  
"You know, I think it's good that someone except my father knows I'm alive."  
  
"Well, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't want them to know the truth yet. At least, I want to wait until the tournament. I heard you weren't participating? Why aren't you?"  
  
"Let's just say that there is a reason. Something very important is going to happen and I and Vegeta don't want to interfere with it."  
  
"You're not going to say why are you."  
  
"Nope and you can't make me."  
  
"Never planed to." She jumped off the tree with Goku following her. "I have a question. If you sensed my energy, why didn't the others feel it too?"  
  
"It's easy. Everyone truly believes your dead. They stopped believing that you would come back. They don't look for your energy anymore and it's not noticeable."  
  
"Ok, all this power thing is really complicated." she said walking toward the crowd. Goku followed her and led her to where the others were.  
  
"So, you're not going to reveal yourself today?"  
  
"No. I'm going to wait for a while."  
  
"Sure, it's going to be real bad to attend your own funeral."  
  
They kept walking until they found Gohan and Videl talking to Bulma. Everyone moved toward them and the ceremony began.  
  
"We're here today to say good bye to someone very special to us." began the spokesman.  
  
Everyone turned to him and paid attention. Bra just stood there like everyone else waiting for all to be over.  
  
A few hours later, it was over and everyone started saying their condolences to Bulma and Trunks. Vegeta hadn't been present for the whole time, he was leaning on a wall overlooking the whole thing.  
  
*Bra.*  
  
*Yes dad?*  
  
*Why don't you stop this nonsense now.*  
  
*I'm going to wait for a better time.*  
  
*Everyone thinks you're dead, this is a better time.*  
  
*Just wait dad, just wait.*  
  
Vegeta started growling and left inside the house. It was her turn to turn to Bulma and say how sorry she was but she couldn't move. She started to move toward her with Goku's eyes following her. She was in front of her and opened her mouth to say something.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma." she cast her eyes down, not wanting to see her mother cry anymore.  
  
"Thanks." was all that she heard her say and moved to Trunks.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks." she embraced him a little hug and left as quickly as possible. "I can't believe I did that."  
  
She could probably kill herself. "They all look so miserable."   
  
Just then, she saw Goten all alone beside the river. She debated whether or not go there or run as quickly as possible.  
  
Then, he looked up and saw her. *There's no point in running now.*  
  
She walked toward him and sat beside him. He didn't say anything, they sat there in total silence for some time.  
  
"What are you doing here alone?" she asked him trying to get him to talk.  
  
"Just thinking." Nothing else was said by him.  
  
*He doesn't want to say anything.* She sat there uncomfortable by him.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"About Bra."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He finally started to say something. "You know what my last words to her were?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"That she had no life. She left after I said that. It was all my fault she disappeared." His head hanged with no life.  
  
"Things happen you know." she got him out of his thinking stage. "We say things we do mean or don't to people we actually care about and there is no way to take them back."  
  
He looked at her surprised. He didn't know her and still, he felt good and safe with her. It was like he had known her for his whole life and had some kind of connection with her.  
  
"Life is very complicated Goten, we all loose friends and family that we wish to remain with forever."  
  
"I said that to her. I don't even want to know what she was thinking of me."  
  
"I don't think she holded her grudge to you for long. We never do."  
  
"I know but, she died thinking I actually meant those words. I was just mad, she always made me say things that I didn't mean."  
  
This took her back. "You didn't mean what you said?"  
  
"Of course not. I knew her ever since she was born. I was only five years older than she was you know. She's about your age, if she was alive. She and Trunks were always fighting, you know, like brother and sister. Trunks also cared for her a great deal but pride never lets us take our words back."  
  
"What would you say to her if she was alive?" This got him by surprise. He started thinking what to say.  
  
"I guess I would say I was sorry. She was one of the most important people on my life Sunset. I would have never made the same mistake again."  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder and got up. "Get up and go to your family Goten. No one should be alone at a time like this."  
  
With that, she left for her room.  
  
Goten stood there watching her walk back to the house. *Something of that girl seems so familiar.*  
  
She felt his eyes on her and she walked faster to avoid his gaze on her any longer.  
  
She went inside her room, locked the door and fell on her bed.   
  
"He would actually say that." she smiled and started to think. "If I reveal myself now, it would surprise everyone for sure but, if I reveal myself at the tournament, it would be a bigger shock."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
O.k., so this is a really little chapter. I want to say that I'm sorry for not knowing much about funerals and stuff, I've never been in one and I'm sorry for not knowing how you call the person that speaks in them but my knowledge of the English language is very little.  
  
Next Chapter, the tournament is up and well, Bra is participating. I'm evil aren't I. I love writing fics.  
  
Something really bad might happen but who knows, *I don't know and I'm the author.*  
  
Oh well, we'll know on the next chapter.  
  
M.S.  
  
JA NE 


	5. The Tournament

Moon Star  
  
Hi readers, here's the fifth chapter for you. Hope you like it.  
  
  
If you like any T/P fanfics to read, I recommend amcm74. She writes the bests stories and is very creative.   
  
  
AMCM74 fics are :  
  
The Price of Power http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=507531  
  
I NEVER DREAMED http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=460694  
  
  
Another author is PanHopeNvs :  
  
  
Loud Silence http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=337461  
  
A Kingdom of Dreams http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=216087  
  
The Key to My Heart http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=231091  
  
The Saiyans Who Cried Poltergeist http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=237495  
  
Not Alone http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=237490  
  
  
If you also like to read Vegeta and Bulma fics, these are the ones I recommend. They are all B/V with some other pairings but go read them I think you'll like them.  
  
  
These are from catgirl26 :  
  
Dark Child http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=464620  
  
Show Him How http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=296258  
  
The Cycle Continues http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=416370  
  
To Warm A Saiya-jin Heart http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=78618  
  
Uncertain Future http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=101348  
  
  
Another good author is The Flying Pen :  
  
Cruel Fate? http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=370050  
  
  
Another author is strawberries :  
  
A New Way of Life http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=229517  
  
Meant for Eachother http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=234857  
  
Loving The Enemy http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=245231  
  
Egyptian Curses And Fate http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=329107  
  
  
And finally, a G/B that I really recommend :  
  
Discoveries of Love http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=283489  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own them. I also don't own the song, "Someday My Prince Will Come."  
  
Someone asked me how old they were :  
  
Bra : 21  
Goten : 24  
  
Pan : 21  
Trunks : 26  
  
  
  
  
  
Basic Love  
Chapter 5 : The Tournament  
  
  
  
  
  
The night had come and gone in the Brief's household. Everyone started to get ready for the tournament before they went to bed. In the morning, the whole house was a mess. Goku had arrived early and had turned the kitchen into a pigsty. He just couldn't cook could he. Bra got up and got ready to meet everyone down on the living room like they had said and found Vegeta talking to Goku. Nobody got up this early around here but surely, it was all because of the tournament. She walked toward them but stopped as she heard them talking.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"I'm sure, this is when it happens and well, if we participate we'll interfere."  
  
"You haven't exactly told me what's supposed to happen."  
  
"Don't worry, just watch it and enjoy it."  
  
Bra knew they weren't going to say anymore and just walked in. Vegeta and Goku were sitting on the table with the whole kitchen a mess. Goku looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hi Bra."  
  
"Hello Goku, dad. What did you do to the kitchen?"  
  
"Nothing." responded Goku. "I tried to cook something but..."  
  
He didn't have to explain, Bra knew it too well. "I'll make something for you guys."  
  
Goku smiled and thanked her. "I need a daughter like her."  
  
"You have a granddaughter like me, only she doesn't live with you." She started to clean up the kitchen and make something for both of them at the same time.  
  
Goten got up early this day to get prepared. Just as he got up and made his bed, he smelled a nice breakfast. "Good food." he started walking toward the kitchen but found Bra on the way with a spatula.  
  
"Hi Sunset," he replied. "I need food."  
  
"Did you get ready?" she asked.  
  
"For what." he continued advancing but Bra got on the way.  
  
"For the tournament you bonehead. After you have some decent clothes on and combed your hair, go down and eat all you like."  
  
He groaned and went back to his room. "This is like having a Chi Chi in Capsule. I never get a break."  
  
Bra got back to the kitchen to cook more for the three sayans that were coming down any minute.  
  
"Where's mom?" she asked Vegeta.  
  
"She's still in bed." he replied.  
  
"Is she going to go to the tournament?"  
  
"I don't know, she never misses it but..."  
  
"Are you going to get in Bra?" asked Goku looking up from his food.  
  
"Yes. I'm going to participate. I know all that are going to get in the semifinals but I don't know what will happen after that."  
  
"Just do your best." said Goku going back to his food.  
  
Then, Goten came running in and sat down expecting a plate. Bra turned and put it in front of him. He started to grouch it down not even bode ring to say thank you.  
  
An hour later, it was time to get going to the island. Gohan and Videl had arrived just after Pan woke up. Surprisingly, Gohan didn't say anything to her or Trunks. Chi chi arrived later when it was time to go. She had prepared a really big lunch for all of them.   
  
All the women except for Pan were in dresses and the men were all in sweatpants and t-shirts. Yamcha and Tien were going to meet them on the island with 18 and Krillin.  
  
"Who's going to go on the jet." asked Bulma with high spirits despite of all that happened the day before.  
  
"I will." said Bra.   
  
"Anyone else will keep us company?" asked Bulma again.  
  
"I'm going." replied Videl and "Sure." said Chi Chi.  
  
"Ok everyone, let's go. We don't want to be late."  
  
Everyone parted to their ways and left. Bra had with her a duffel bag and boarded the plane smiling.  
  
An hour later, everyone was there going to the sign up booths. The only ones that signed up were Trunks, Goten and Pan.  
  
They separated and went inside to their lockers to put their stuff in. They also had to get in line for the preliminaries. They knew they were going to get in but still, the soon they got that out of the way, the soon they could get out and get this going.  
  
Bra started to walk toward the bathroom with the pretext that she had to go. There, she changed her dress and heels to a shirt and slacks. She put some tennis on and put her hair on a pony tail. She looked in the mirror and smiled.  
  
"Let's have some fun."  
  
She went to the sign up booth and signed on her name, went in and put her duffel bag on the locker.  
  
"I wonder who I'll fight."  
  
  
Outside in the stands...  
  
  
Bulma looked around for Bra but couldn't find her anywhere. "Do you know where Sunset is?"  
  
"I don't know. I think she needed to do something Bulma, don't worry. She can take care of herself." replied Goku looking down waiting for the kids to come out. It wouldn't be a fight but well, at least it was funny.  
  
The junior tournament began as the test for the 16 finals.  
  
They started to call people in the order they had signed up so, Bra had to wait a long time until it would be her turn. Pan, Trunks and Goten hadn't spotted her yet but that was her idea. They had also signed up late so, they had to wait some time like her.   
  
The punching machine, was just like it had been the other years and all the numbers were really low. Only one man had gone over one-hundred. Finally, it was Pan's turn to punch it. They had always been told to not use their true powers but even if there was someone strong, they should put the number high.  
  
Bra remembered the time her father told her about 18 hitting it with her finger and it going over 700. She also knew that her father destroyed it. She chuckled, *Dad never holded off his power.*  
  
Every competitor knew of Pan being Satan's granddaughter and she had participated on other tournaments years back. Trunks was also known in those parts as being one of the strongest men in the world. He always got to the finals and lost to two men that this year weren't competing.   
  
Pan walked toward it and hit it with the back of her hand. She did it slightly and it went to 170. She smiled and walked back to where Goten and Trunks where.  
  
Next up was Trunks. Bra knew that he was going to score higher than anyone. He could never get less than anyone and even if he broke it like his father, he would. He walked toward it and hit it. She wouldn't call it hitting but that's what it seemed. It went over 200 and saw everyone gasp. The judges weren't faced like that at all. They had seen it before and knew that he was stronger than he appeared.  
  
She saw him walk back and Pan nudged him. "Show off." she muttered and waited for them to call Goten's name.  
  
He walked toward it mumbling something she couldn't make out. He moved before it and hit it harder than Trunks. The machine went up all the way to 258.  
  
Some people murmured on how broken that machine was and if he got that much he should get over 500. The three were walking away to the exit when they heard the judge call a Sunset White. The three of them turned around and gaped as Bra walked toward the punching machine.  
  
"I didn't know she fought." said Goten open-mouthed. "She looks fragile just like a doll."  
  
"Remember that looks can be deceiving." reminded Pan walking back to her. "I want to know how much she gets."  
  
Goten and Trunks stayed there waiting for her to come back. pan neared the crowd again and saw Bra contracting her knuckles. She went up to it with all the men's eyes on her. She stood right before it and hit it just like if she gave it all she had but as delicately as possible. She waited for the number to come up and smiled. *162, not bad. Not bad at all.*  
  
Pan stood there gaping just like everyone else. Bra walked to her and smiled. "Am I the strong?"  
  
Pan looked at her and smiled. "You're stronger than all the morons that are here."  
  
"Thank you." she walked toward the guys smiling.  
  
"You never said you could fight." said Goten still staring at her.  
  
"You never asked." she answered and started moving to the exit with Pan.  
  
"She is full of surprises." said Goten. "She's a genius, can fight better than most of the people here and she's gorgeous."  
  
"She's gorgeous." asked Trunks. "Since when do you like one of my employees."  
  
"Since she lives with us, was with me when I woke up and actually understood me."  
  
"What do you really feel?" asked Trunks leading him to the exit.  
  
"I'm not sure, I only know her for a day but she reminds me so much of Bra."  
  
Trunks shook his head. *Goten never got over it.* They went after the girls.  
  
"Who are the other 12 finals?" asked Bra.  
  
"I don't know, they'll call us or something." replied Goten.  
  
"What's there to do until we're called?" asked Bra.  
  
"We could watch the junior division or stay here and eat." responded Pan.  
  
"I want to stay." said Trunks. "It's boring out there. I just wonder what we'll do for a whole hour."  
  
"How about we go see the island. There have to be a lot of things going on out there."  
  
"I agree." Pan and Bra left to go outside. Before they went out the door, they looked to the two men and continued on their way.  
  
"What are they going to do?" asked Bra skipping steps. "They'll get bore of doing absolutely nothing."  
  
"They're guys, they like doing nothing."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Everywhere they went, they saw people going into stores buying cameras and video cassettes. Mostly, everyone was going to the arena laughing and talking among their selves.   
  
"Pan, are there any old buildings in this place?"  
  
"I think so. I think this houses where built over 50 years ago and they have tours through it on the summer and closed on winter for repairs."  
  
"We'll be walking around for the whole hour with all the things there is to do around here."  
  
"I know. Every time I come, it's all boring until it's time for us to fight." Pan looked at her. "Speaking of fighting, where did you learn martial arts."  
  
"Well, my father taught me. It's not important the strength you have with force like all those guys out there but, the strength you have within. Martial arts is not all about punches and kicks but by concentration and coordination."  
  
"You know a lot about it. You should practice with us sometime."  
  
"Thanks, I'll take you up on that." Bra stopped walking and sighted. "Here we are, the end of the island."  
  
"I know, the good thing is, it's a beach. Let's relax a little before we get back."  
  
  
Some time later...  
  
  
"Where are they?" asked Trunks glancing at his watch. "We have to go inside to pick our numbers."  
  
"Relax Trunks. They'll be back eventually." responded Goten yawning. "We should have gone with them. This was so boring."  
  
"You could have but you..."  
  
Trunks stopped as Goten signaled him to look behind him. He turned and found Pan and Bra laughing walking toward them.  
  
"... and then, he turned and ran like there was no tomorrow."  
  
Bra laughed as hard as she could to that. "That would have to be one of the most embarrassing things that happened to Trunks." She continued laughing as she saw his face.  
  
"What were you telling her?" he asked as normal as he could.  
  
"Just one of the most embarrassing things that have happened to you." Pan responded looking innocently.  
  
"You told her about..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh Kami."  
  
"It's not that bad Trunks, but, it was funny." Pan started to laugh just like Bra.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Goten feeling out of place.  
  
"You won't know or someone here will get really hurt." warned Trunks looking at Bra and Pan. "Understood."  
  
"Like the threatening voice works Trunks." snorted Pan. "You're not that convincing to any of us remember?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Don't you talk like that to me Trunks," warned Pan. "In the other hand, I can hurt you a lot."  
  
"Oh goody, they're fighting." said Goten exited like a little kid to Bra.  
  
"They don't fight often do they?" she asked.  
  
"No. That's why it's not predictable. Anything can happen when they're at each other's throats."  
  
They both turned their attention to Pan and Trunks who where about to jump at each other.  
  
"Well, I'd like to see you try." responded Trunks taking a step forward.  
  
"Be very careful Trunks, very careful if you have to fight me here. I'd have an excuse to wipe the floor with you."  
  
"Bring it on."   
  
"You will regret this Trunks." said Goten getting their attention. "I know what happens when she's mad with you. You won't like it and well from personal experience, Don't do it."  
  
"Like I'm afraid of a little girl."  
  
Pan gasped and Bra's mouth hit the pavement.  
  
"Little girl." gasped Pan.  
  
"Yes, little girl." he responded smiling at her face.  
  
"I want so badly to rip your head off Trunks but I'll wait until the tournament starts. And, if I don't fight you, prepare for what I'm going to do with you in the Gravity Machine at home." with that said, she turned and walked toward the entrance of the 16 finalists.  
  
"Now you've done it Trunks. She's out for your head." Goten shocked his head and walked after Pan. Bra followed him and Trunks went right after them.  
  
They all said their names to enter and tried to find Pan. She was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"You're dead Trunks."   
  
"Nice reference Goten, I'm stronger than her remember."  
  
"Maybe, but you've neglected your training so I wouldn't be surprised if she's near your power level. Also, she's pissed so that will make her stronger than she already is."  
  
"Thanks for the confidence pal." grunted Trunks. "How do I get into this mess with her?"  
  
"Because you're as stubborn as a mule."   
  
"Nicely put." reflected Bra.  
  
"Thanks." Goten smiled and continued to look for Pan.  
  
"Excuse me people." interrupted the judge. "We'll start selecting balls now so everyone gather around."  
  
Everyone walked toward him and waited for the names to be called.  
  
"Will John Stuart come up." A man with long blond hair came up and selected a ball. He got it out and gave it to the judge. He got number 13.   
  
The other helpers wrote it down and radioed it to the others outside.  
  
"Next up is Gill Star." out of the crowd came out a slim woman with blond hair and green eyes. She had on tight jeans and a blue blouse.   
  
"Gill is here." muttered Goten.  
  
"Who's Gill?" asked Bra wanting in on her information.  
  
"She used to be one of Trunks girl-friends. He broke up with her and let's just say that Pan can't see her within a 50 mile radius."  
  
"Why." asked Bra surprised.  
  
"Let's just say that Gill was persistent. I just hope that Pan doesn't get to fight her. Pan would kill her in a second."  
  
"That bad."  
  
"Worse. And with Trunks and her fighting, she's likely to do something she'll regret."  
  
Gill went up and got a ball out. She was one of the girls that made it in. She looked at the number and got number seven.   
  
She walked back and winked at Trunks who just shrugged and continued to look for Pan. Now he had another reason for finding her before she found Gill here.  
  
"Sean Morr." called the judge. A bulky man walked up to him and reached for a ball. His was number 16. He was pretty confident that he could beat anyone here. His score was one of the highest in there.   
  
"Allem Foser." Another pretty boy popped up and went for the next ball. He got number one out and smiled. He had been trained in one of the most prestige private GYMS of Mr. Satan and he had been the best student there. He scanned the crowd for pretty ladies and found Bra talking to Goten.  
  
*A new girl to conquest.* He started for her but stopped as he saw Goten give him a dirty look. He had challenged Goten before in the last tournament and he had been beaten. *I'll get even with you Goten, just wait and see.*  
  
"Jin Won." The next contestant was small but looked a lot like one of the masters of the arts. He had been the last one to win the past tournament. Trunks and Goten had to drop out for an emergency. His number was four.  
  
"Sunset White." she was the first to be called of the four. She went up and reached for a ball. She looked at it and smiled. She had number eight so that meant she would fight Gill. Gill looked at her and also smiled not knowing who she was.  
  
"That'll be easy." she murmured to herself as she stepped down.  
  
And the other people were called. Goten had got number three which made him fight the champion of the last time. Trunks got number ten and he got to fight a man called Talon, who had been on the last tournament as well.   
  
Pan had been almost the last one to be called and she appeared from the air. She was number 15 so she had to fight the big bulky man Sean. The other fights weren't that interesting. As they finished the whole thing, Pan and Bra walked out to the arena to wait for their turns.  
  
"You're the last one to fight."  
  
"I know, it'll give me time to cool down." Pan looked around for the other finalists and saw a familiar girl. "Do you know who that girl is?"  
  
"I think so, I'm fighting her. She's Gill Star."  
  
"Gill Star."  
  
"I think so." Bra looked at her to see her reaction. Pan just smirked and glanced at her hand. There was her lone diamond in 14 carrot gold.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Bra not understanding her reaction. "Goten said that you were mad at her and your smirking."  
  
"Let's just say that payback is sweet right. I know that you can beat her and the embarrassment will be too hard for her to bear. She thinks because her family is rich that she has everything in the world. But, I have one thing that she doesn't." she showed the ring to Bra and smirked further. "And, it is the other way around, she's the one that would like to kill me."  
  
"Is this whole feuding thing because of Trunks?"  
  
"You might say that."  
  
"And what are you going to do?" asked Bra watching as the judge called the first fighters.  
  
"I'm just going to wait until you beat her up until I actually talk to her."  
  
"You're going to humiliate her."  
  
"Sure, as I said, revenge is sweet although she's not going to have any."  
  
They both watch as Allem went up to the arena and waved at the crowd. Both girls watched as Many girl cheered and waved back at him. The other guy was strong or at least he appeared to be. You could see all the muscles he had in his arms as he tried to look frightening to Allem.  
  
Just then, it started. Allem just stood there waiting for the guy to come. Leander charged at him and drove a punch to his face but Allem blocked it. He smiled and did a double kick at his back. The double kick sent him straight out of the ring which of course disqualified him from the match. All the girls cheered at him and some blew kisses at him. He turned to Bra and winked at her. She raised an eyebrow in question and continued to talk to Pan as if nothing happened.  
  
*Playing hard to get are we?" he smirked at that. *No girl has ever refused me and after I defeat Goten she'll see it my way.* He stepped down from the arena and returned inside to tend to his hair.  
  
Next up was Goten's fight. He had to fight the last winner of the tournament. Goten came up to the arena and waited for Jin to join him. Goten knew this was going to be complicated.   
  
Jin came up and bowed before he took in his position for the beginning. Goten launched at him with little force but Jin blocked it. They both began to throw punches and kicks at each other. Just as the time was about to give out. Goten powered up and knocked Jin out from behind. He fell on and the judge began to count to ten.  
  
It was clear that Goten had won and his next fight would be against Allem. He walked down of the arena and went toward Pan and Bra.  
  
"This is going to be so easy until I actually fight one of you." he sighted and sat down beside them. "Pan, what are you going to do about the whole Gill situation?"  
  
"Nothing much, I don't get to fight her, Sunset does and I know that she can beat her."  
  
"Well, how about you just let Trunks within walking distance before he has to run for it."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked looking for Trunks.  
  
"I mean that Gill's glued to him and with you not there." he pointed to Trunks who had Gill hung up on his arm looking around for someone. "He's trying to see where you are to save him of her."  
  
"He knows he can come here." she groaned. "That girl was always getting on my nerves."  
  
Pan motioned to get up but Bra sat her down. "I'll go get him."  
  
"Thanks. It's like his brain-dead to know I can't be mad at him for more than five seconds." she huffed and crossed her arms. Bra got up and walked toward them as the announcer announced the next fight.  
  
She stopped behind them and touched Trunks shoulders. He turned around and Gill did as well.  
  
"Oh, Sunset have you seen Pan?" he asked shrugging Gill's arm off. "I can't find her anywhere."  
  
"You could try where Goten is. We've been there waiting for you guys until our fights." She motioned for Goten and Pan waved. "After I fight, it'll be your turn."  
  
Trunks started to walk toward pan forgetting all about Gill standing there. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know. I just thought that it would be better if I came to get Trunks and not his fiancée." she turned around and started to walk away. "Oh, and see you in the arena."  
  
Bra walked away smiling at Gill. *That is one top b****. Never knows when to quit.* She sat down and waited for her match to come up.  
  
"It's everything ok here?" she asked Goten.  
  
"Sure. You're up next." he motioned for the arena where they were calling her name. Gill was walking toward it moving her hips having many of the male audience cheering for her. Bra smirked and walked right behind her.  
  
"Here's a match with two very strong women. Let's see what happens here." announced the announcer.   
  
Both girls stared at each other smirking. Gill launched herself to Bra and punched her on the cheek. Bra didn't even block it. She turned her head back to Gill and smiled. Some blood trickled down her mouth but she wiped it away.   
  
"Is that all you've got." she said menacing. "Or is it that you're just warming up."  
  
Gill couldn't believe it. She had given everything she could to that punch. She backed away scared. She only saw Bra smirk as she advanced.   
  
"I thought so." Bra ran to her and punched her in the same fashion she had done. She didn't use her full power but enough to black her out. Gill fell and Bra advanced to her. She tried to get up but couldn't move herself.   
  
Bra kneeled in front of her and whispered, "You know, I hate people like you Gill. Just because you're rich doesn't mean you get everything you want or are better than everyone else. You'll never amount to something that way and you'll never get your claws on my brother."  
  
Gill's eyes widened at the revelation. Bra got her up by her blouse and threw her out of the arena. Gill landed with a thud unconscious and the medical team ran to her. Bra stepped down and went to the others. Goten was open mouthed just like Trunks. Pan was laughing and giving her thumbs up.  
  
"This was over way too quickly." she sighted and sat beside Goten. She smiled at him and looked for her father and mother on the crowd.   
  
The matches came and went and the demi sayans won all of their matches. All the matches had been pretty boring until they would fight each other and get some challenge. As it turned out, after Pan would defeat John, Bra and Goten would fight to see who got to the finals.  
  
Finally, Bra would have some challenge and see how strong Goten was. Her father had told her that he had improved a lot but had abandoned the training too much. Bra could go to super sayan 3 but hadn't tried it more than once so she couldn't use it.  
  
"This is one of the final matches everyone," began the announcer. "This will determine one of the finalists for the championship so let's cheer them up. Goten and Sunset please come up, see how the crowd cheers for you two. Come out and see for yourselves."  
  
Bra started walking to the arena with Goten right beside her. He started to observe her movements and facial features. He had to be like 2 inches taller than her at least. They faced each other and the crowd began to cheer.   
  
"Don't go easy on me Goten. I know you're a lot powerful than you really show. Then, the fight began. Goten stood there waiting for her to make the first move. Bra started to walk toward him in a normal fashion.  
  
"Let's see if this wakes you up." Without any warning, she punched him as hard as she could making him loose his balance.  
  
*Damn, that hurt. How could she be that strong?*  
  
"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not a challenge." Goten got up and powered up.  
  
*Just what I wanted.* Bra also powered up enough to go super sayan. She smirked and whispered, "Come and get me."  
  
That was all Goten needed, he launched at her being careful not to seriously hurt her. It came to a shock to him that she was blocking all of his attacks. He didn't even touch her. He stopped his attack and looked at her and the way she just smiled defying him. He had never gotten so mad in his life.  
  
Without thinking, he turned Super Sayan and shot a ki blast at her. Bra was surprised, she didn't expect for him to actually shoot at her. She barely had time before the blast hit her as she turned away. As she got out of the way, the blast burned some of her skin on her neck and the necklace fell.  
  
Bra was stunned and didn't notice it. As the necklace hit the floor, it busted open and the device went out deactivated and the music box began to play a soft melody.  
  
Goten stopped his next attack as he heard it. The tune had been Bra's favorite song since she had been a little child.  
  
He glanced at the broken necklace and recognized it as the one Vegeta had given Bra for her seven birthday. He stared wide-eyed at it as he remembered the lyrics to the song.  
  
Bra knew that it was all over. He recognized the melody and the necklace. She reached down her pocket for her scrunchie and pulled her hair up in her usual pony tail. Then, she began to sing to the tune.  
  
  
Someday my prince will come  
Someday I'll find my love  
And How trilling that moment will be  
When the prince of my dreams come to me  
  
  
  
It was just as he remembered it. Since she had that necklace, that had become the only thing she would hum or sing to anyone.  
  
  
  
He'll whisper I love you  
And steal a kiss or two  
Though he's far away  
I'll find my love someday  
Someday when my dreams   
Come true  
  
  
  
The melody went to the ears of Trunks and Pan. They both realized what was going on. They both looked at the girl in front of Goten almost whispering the lyrics. That explained why she looked so much like Bra and acted like her. It also explained how good she fought, like a sayan.  
  
  
  
Someday we'll say and true  
Things we've been longing to  
Though he's far away   
I'll find my love someday  
The day when my dreams come true  
Oh please make my dreams come true  
  
  
  
She stopped singing as the locket continued to play the melody. Goten just stood there registering everything in his mind.  
  
*That's Bra's locket and the song she always sung. She's standing right in front of me and was the whole time.*   
  
He wanted her to look at him in the eyes and see what she was thinking. He couldn't believe that the girl he had feelings for and was supposedly dead was standing in front of him. He couldn't believe it and refused to believe it.  
  
"You can't be her." he said out loud enough for her to hear. "You're dead and will never come back."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Review and tell me what you think of it. What should be Goten's reaction and what should Bra do? Run away or make him see that she is there.  
  
See you later everyone ... ... ... ... ... Bye  
  
M.S. 


	6. The Fight

Moon Star  
  
Sorry the chapter is late, read and enjoy it please. I'm thinking of putting this chapter and two more. Who knows, I'll put up the others as soon as I finish them.  
  
This is a B/G with some T/P  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 : The Fight  
  
  
Bra stood there waiting for a reaction of his. The crowd was waiting for something to happen for the match to continue.  
  
"What is going on down there?" asked an exasperated Bulma.  
  
"Nothing much." replied Goku eating a sandwich.  
  
"What do you mean nothing much. They're just standing there doing nothing."  
  
"Goten's just surprised Bulma." answered Goku smiling and reaching for another one.  
  
"Bulma," called Vegeta. "Look at the girl closely."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh forget it." he humped and concentrated on the two young sayans.  
  
Bra watched as Goten stayed there just frozen watching her.  
  
*Why doesn't he just say something damn it.* this was infuriating her. *If he doesn't do something fast I'm going to kick his butt to the next dimension.*  
  
Bra went to the necklace and picked it up. She left the transmitter out but put the music box back in. She glanced at the transmitter and sent a blast to it. Goten looked up to the explosion and saw Bra smirking.   
  
"You finally woke up Goten, it's good to know you came back to the land of the living." she said sarcastically. "Do you have anything to say?"  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Why?" this took her aback. "You want to know why I left or why didn't I say anything."  
  
He didn't respond to her. She advanced to him and hit him with all her power to get him to fight her.  
  
"Aren't you going to fight me?" she asked crossing her arms, "Now you have an excuse."  
  
She lunged herself at him and kicked him on the stomach. He doubled over from it, he hadn't been prepared for that.   
  
She smirked and waited for him to get up. "It's time to give the audience what they paid to see." She lunged at him and started kicking and punching him, it seemed that he was actually taking this back seriously as he dogged and threw some of his own. The didn't notice it but they started to levitate as they started to get more serious.  
  
Bra knew that Goten was stronger than her but he hadn't really paid any attention to his training lately so she could beat him or try to in this stage. Bra wanted a challenge now, she wanted Goten to go Super Sayan to see how strong he actually was. She had sparred with him before but Goten never took her seriously just like everyone else had been to her.   
  
Goten had been almost a mystery to her for some parts but she actually did know a lot about him.  
  
"Goten," she snarled. "I said to take me seriously, stop playing games and start fighting me like a sayan." She started to power up and turned Super Sayan, she smirked at the surprised face that Goten had on.   
  
"Since when do you transform to S.S." he asked disbelieving.   
  
"Some time, dad trained me when he went to visit me." She flew to him, "Now, stop talking and start moving. We're in a tournament not in the house in the Gravity room with all the time of the world."  
  
Goten started to power up and turned Super Sayan too, they met head on on the sky and the audience started to cheer with their adreline flowing. Sometimes, they moved so fast that not even the gang could see their movements. The audience just stood there trying to catch up with what was going on in there.  
  
Some minutes later, Bra and Goten flew back to the arena and just stared at each other.  
  
"Bra, just because you're a Super Sayan doesn't mean you'll be able to beat me."  
  
"I know, but I can still beat you up some. Maybe you've gotten soft and lost some of your proclaimed power." She started to rub her temple were she had a gash from one of Goten's punches. Bra smiled awkwardly as she saw that Goten had some rips on his clothes and a cut on his left cheek. They were both almost evenly matched up on the same level but Goten still had the advantage. Bra decided to make this even more interesting to her.   
  
She knew that Goten could transform to S.S. 3 and if he did change, she knew she could loose. "Let's get on with this." she said as she started her attack again, She put two fingers on her forehead and smirked. She disappeared in a second and appeared behind Goten. He was trying to find her and found a warm breath on his neck. "You nay be stronger but you'll have to do better than that."  
  
Somehow this tone sent shivers down his spine. All the time he had known Bra, she had never spoken so low or sensual. he smirked at the challenge and made a grab for her but as expected she disappeared before he could even turn. He found her floating on the air as if waiting for him to come and get her.  
  
*I know what games you're playing Bra and remember the saying, if you play with fire you'll get burned.* He went up slowly up like waiting a long time to make her impatient. He was to her eyelevel and gave her his most malicious smile which only made Bra more eager to continue than to back down.   
  
"How about we take this a little step further, huh Goten?"  
  
"What are you saying?" he asked trying to sound with no idea.  
  
"You know what I'm saying, go to S.S. 2, I know you can do it."  
  
"And what if I don't?" he asked as if challenging to a new game they were playing alone. "What will you do?"  
  
"I'll make you." she then, started powering up more, letting herself slip away and waited for the new surge of energy to come to her. She went S.S. 2 and waited for Goten to do the same.  
  
"I wouldn't expect less from you." he explained and turned into it himself. "Let's play."  
  
Bra lunched at him again like she did numerous times before. She wanted to give it all she had and more. She wasn't going to go down that easily and knew that after the fight was over, she wanted to have some respect around her.  
  
She had achieved all she wanted to do when she left and more. She had made new friends and had other people she could depend on on the other side of the world. If she wanted to quit working for C.C. she could, there were many companies that rivaled it that wanted her to work for them. She didn't have to depend on anyone for anything but she still wanted her family.   
  
The good thing for her was that she could see her dad almost regularly and he didn't treat her like a kid like the others had. Maybe he did sometimes but he did respect her and the decisions she made even if they were wrong. She would have never asked for a better father than she had, even he had accepted her feelings toward Goten.   
  
She smiled inwardly and put her mind to the fight. Goten was giving it all he had and Bra was able to keep him from actually hitting him. It seemed that they were in an even playing field. Then, she managed to hit Goten on his temple making him loose his balance. He hit the ground as if he has passed out but got up and shook his head.  
  
"That boy's gone soft." muttered Vegeta but loud enough for everyone of the gang to hear.  
  
"That may be, but she really does know her stuff." answered Goku oblivious that it was an insult toward his son. "You really did a great job with her."  
  
Bulma had tried to make sense of everything that was happening, she saw everyone giving her a look as if seeing what she was going to do. She had tied it up earlier, as she saw Sunset transform like a Super Sayan did. Her heart had made a leapt for joy and she understood that her daughter had been there alive. It seemed that Vegeta had noticed because as she gasped he drew her to him and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Now, she had understood why Vegeta hadn't gone to the funeral and had been real mad when she had yelled at him for not having any feelings toward his own daughter. Vegeta had always said that Bra was okay but Bulma didn't have any hope.  
  
*I wonder if you'll believe me the next time I tell you something.* he grumbled on his mind to her through their link. *If Bra was dead I would've just told you. Baka human women who always think the worse of everything.*  
  
She smiled at him and leaned her head to his shoulder. *I should have known better.* she got up and shouted to Bra.  
  
"Bra, beat that boy up. Maybe then this hardheaded sayans will know what we're truly made of." she gave her own Vegeta smirk at her and sat down. Bra and Goten had been taken up surprisingly with Bulma's shouting. Bra smiled at her mother and saw as Goten snorted.  
  
"Like you could."  
  
"Maybe I can." she had no preoccupations now that her mother knew the truth. No one that she left behind was left on the dark and it seemed that no one hold something against her. Maybe her mother would scold her and hug her to death but she didn't know what Goten would do.  
  
She had been so caught up on her thought about him that she didn't see Goten come up behind her and hit her beside the head. She fell to the floor without moving a muscle. Goten went down and waited for her to get up. She didn't and the announcer started to count.  
  
"1... 2... 3"  
  
Bra began to stir but didn't get up.  
  
"4... 5... 6... 7... 8..."  
  
Bra started to get up but fell completely, she had become exhausted.   
  
"... 9... 1..."  
  
As the announcer began to say ten, she got up completely and flexed her neck.  
  
"It looks like the match continues folks," started the announcer. "This has been one fo the most interesting fights for many tournaments. I'll wonder who'll ever be the winner... will truly deserve it."  
  
"Goten," she fumed. "You didn't have to hit so hard, she could have broken my head for all you cared."  
  
"I thought you were going to dodge it, you were distracted so don't blame it on me."  
  
"Well, how about I kick you so hard that you'll feel your stomach flung and cringe, that'll make you see how it feels to hurt a lot."  
  
"Remember that your father almost killed me two days ago, I think I've been in a lot of pain to not sustain that."  
  
"Still, I'm going to get you for that. You are not going to win this so easily." He started to levitate but stopped as Bra disappeared and appeared right over him. She smirked and threw a ki blast at him. It hit him squared on his stomach, this had been one of Bra's strongest attacks. He was repulsed by the force of it that he went flying to the ground. Hi almost hit the ground but stopped his falling to it.   
  
"I'll get you for that Bra, this means war."  
  
"When did I ever said that it wasn't? You've been saying that since we were little but, I still haven't heard the fireworks saying you won."  
  
"I think you'll hear them this time." he put a smug face.  
  
"Don't get ahead of time Goten, maybe you'll trip on that ego of yours and finally see reality."  
  
"I don't think so little girl, I only affirm the truth."  
  
"We'll see about that." they both elevated further and went to each other. The fight had started again and the crowd that was getting restless started cheering again. All the girls sighted and cheered for Goten, while the guys whistled at Bra.   
  
After some restless minutes of punching and kicking, Goten wanted this to end. He stopped and started to power up to Super Sayan 3. Bra saw this and knew that this was her chance to take him for surprise. Just before he could finish powering up, she started her most powerful attack.  
  
"Big Bang Attack!!!" she called and the ball started to form on her hand. It went out and headed straight to Goten. It hit contact and the whole sky went yellow. There were some minutes were no one could see what had happened up there. Bra started to adjust her eyesight to find Goten but the smoke was too much for her.  
  
She started to descend to the arena to wait for it all to clear out but found some arms sneaking their way by her waist. She shrieked and tried to pull away but it had a powerful lock on her.  
  
"Bra, be more careful when you do that, you could have killed me." whispered Goten.   
  
"That was my intention." she said unaffected by the tone of his voice. She turned around and saw that his clothes were rags hanging on his body loosely and one of his legs was bleeding badly. It looked like his tibia was broken. She used his distraction and appeared behind him. She turned his arm behind and with a snap, she dislocated it.  
  
"Damn it!" she heard him hiss."  
  
"Sorry, did that hurt?" she asked with an angelic voice.  
  
"Of course it did!" he almost shouted trying to put it back in place. "I'm going to get you for this Bra, just wait until we're alone on the gravity room at home."  
  
"Oh I'm so scared." she said sarcastically. "I'm going to suffer so much." She put a hand on her forehead on mock horror.   
  
"You can call it that." he smiled mischievously, he started to put his arm in place and got something out of his pocket. Bra looked at it and saw a sensu bean. He ate it and started moving his arm.  
  
"No fair, you can't do that. It's not only that you can be Super Sayan 3 but you have a sensu bean. Who gave that to you?"  
  
"No one, I always have some to spare from the matches with your father and brother." He put both his hands on his face and said, "I'm going to make this as painless as possible for you, but in the house I will have no mercy for ya."  
  
She crossed her arms in the same stance as her father and waited for him to do what he wanted to do. He closed his eyes and shouted, "Flash Attack!!"  
  
Bra tried to shield her eyes but failed to protect them. In an instant, the sky turned yellow and everyone groaned at the illumination. Goten knew where she was and started his attack, his leg had healed with the sensu bean and helped him to support the attack.   
  
"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!!!!!!!!!" the flash went to her and she put her arms in front of her to shield herself. She knew it was helpless for her. It wouldn't hurt her, pretty hard, but it would still be strong enough to weak her defenses. She felt the attack as it burned some of her skin and clothes. She was starting to look like Goten with the ragged clothes and dried blood on every part of her body.   
  
Goten knew that the Kamehameha had hit her square on. She felt her energy start to diminish and she went from Super Sayan 2 to 1 and went out. She felt herself falling from the sky to the ground and her body's energy had been spent trying to stay up. She knew it was just like Goten when she had come up but this time there wouldn't be someone there to get her.  
  
She closed her eyes and waited for impact but it never came. She felt some arms slip around her and putting her on the floor. She opened her eyes and saw the blurry face of Goten.  
  
"Just wait... just wait..., I'm going to get... get you for this." she managed to say before slipping to unconsciousness. Goten smiled.   
  
"Same Bra." he put her down and went to the arena. The sky was returning to it's normal color and everyone saw Goten smiling on the arena waiting for the announcer to say he had won and an unconscious Bra laying on the soft grass.  
  
"It looks like one of the fighters is out of the rink and unconscious. Goten has won the match everyone, he advances to the finals." The crowd started to cheer and Bulma ran down the stairs to her daughter. Goten walked toward her and cradled her in his arms. He waited for Bulma to come to them and led her inside.   
  
Goten went inside the luncheon and put Bra on the table. Bulma started to fuss but stopped as Goten got out a sensu bean and gave it to her. Everyone else soon followed, coming in trying to see how Bra was.  
  
"You didn't have to be so rough on her Goten." reprehended Trunks. "She looks dead."  
  
"You say that because you don't know what went on. She broke my leg and dislocated my arm. I had to take a sensu bean to be able to move my arm a little."  
  
"She's still going to kill ya when we get home." reasoned Pan.  
  
"I know." sighted Goten, "Still, it's good to see her again."  
  
Then, they heard the announcer call the next match. Pan and Trunks had to go to their fight leaving them behind.  
  
"She was right there in front of me and I didn't even realize it. What kind of mother am I?" said Bulma crying. She turned to Vegeta and cried on his chest. He didn't like to make any affection on front of others but he still put an arm around her waist and whispered.  
  
"The mother who had given up hope."  
  
"I feel so bad for myself. I never listened to you when you said she was fine."  
  
"We're all disappointed in ourselves Bulma." reasoned Chi Chi. "We all thought that. We should have realized that she wasn't a little girl but someone who could take care of herself. The good thing is that she's back. she's back to all of us."  
  
"You're right Chi," Bulma wiped her tears and smiled. "I'm never going to let her out of my sight again."  
  
"Yes you will." grumbled Vegeta. "You won't want to be there when she's with her mate on the bedroom."  
  
"That won't be for a long time Vegeta."  
  
"Don't be too sure." He eyed Goten carefully noticing the way he looked at Bra and remembered the time when Bra told him about her feelings. "It may be sooner than expected."  
  
Everyone heard the explosions outside meaning that the fight had began.  
  
"We better go out there to see what's going on." said Videl. "Bulma, you should come with us, Bra will be fine and I'm sure you won't want to miss this."  
  
"I don't think I should Videl. I don't want to leave her here." She sat right beside Bra and took her hand. Goku moved beside Vegeta and motioned for him to get her. He sighted and went to her.  
  
"Woman, let's go outside. Bra should recover in a minute or two." Bulma looked into his eyes and saw the hurry of it. Why, she mouthed. He motioned for Goten and she understood. Goten had blamed himself worse than all of them, he needed some time alone with her for his own peace.  
  
"Alright." she stood up, gave a kiss to Bra and went with everyone else to their seats. She glanced back and smiled at him.  
  
Goten went to the chair that Bulma left and sat. He looked at Bra's face with dried blood and saw the gash on her temple. Some of the blood had dried up but it was still flowing.  
  
"I think she needs another sensu bean. I shouldn't have used the Kamehameha on her, I need to start controlling myself."  
  
He went to the counter and got a towel to clean up all the blood. He could hear the cheering from the match outside but paid more attention on the girl, no woman in front of him.   
  
Since when had he seen her as a woman? he asked himself and chuckled at his loss of memory. It had been since that new years party when she had been 16. Bulma threw a party and everyone had been invited, even Vegeta was there. He hadn't had much choice with Bulma's threats on the Gravity room.   
  
Everyone had to come in a disguise and with a mask on their face so that they wouldn't be recognized. He had come dressed as a count of the old England. He had on a black tuxedo and a black cape. He also had a mask that concealed his features but he knew that because of his hair, everyone would recognize him.  
  
He had looked around but couldn't find Trunks, Pan or Bra. Marron had caught a cold and the winter could make it worse so she had to stay at the island of Master Roshi. He started to walk around when he saw a girl with a red gown that went to her feet. It was tight on her waist and had a low cut. You could see that the dress revealed a lot of cleavage and the girl had her hair down. She had on a mask that covered her face from eyes up and had some feathers that adorned it like a crown.   
  
She had gone to him and got him to dance, he spent the whole time dancing with her in the party and well, just before the year ended, Bulma put a clause on everyone. You had to kiss the person you were dancing with after New Years came.   
  
She started the countdown and before I knew it, she kissed me. She had tasted so sweet, like strawberry and left me just dazed. Then, she disappeared and never left. It came to me that it had been Bra, after that I couldn't stop thinking about her. I don't know why she did it, but with that kiss it had made something inside of him stir.  
  
He could still taste her lips on his after all those years. "Maybe, she didn't know the effect she had on me."  
  
Bra stirred like if she was waking up but she just turned. Her fingers started to move but she didn't wake up. He got the cloth and cleaned her arms and face. He saw her wince at the contact with the gash but still cleaned it up. It was healing right now, he concentrated on her neck and opened the necklace. The music box started to work and he hummed the song as the melody played.   
  
Bra started to open her eyes and saw a blurry expression beside her. She saw the way his hair went and recognized Goten. He was humming her song looking directly as something. She guessed that he was thinking of something.  
  
She moved her arms to her sides and started to sit up. Goten noticed the movement and glanced at her. She was smiling at him playfully with affection.   
  
"You beat me." she started to make conversation.   
  
"Yes I did." he smirked at her and got up. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Nothing," she went to the showers. "For now."  
  
She got her duffel bag and went in. Goten heard the water running and sighted. He couldn't believe that she was there, at his reach. She was alive and looked like she didn't hold a grudge for what happened in the past.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the shower turn off or Bra getting out on just a towel. She observed him and went to her locker to get the soap. There had be no one on the shower were she was showering. She went to the counter and reached for one. She reached up and didn't notice that her towel had gone up a little that showed some of her butt.   
  
*Oh boy.* he whimpered. *Why did this happen to me?*  
  
Bra went back to her shower and finished up. Goten started having some mental pictures of her. She came out wearing the outfit she had on before the fight, her red dress and heels. This put her at the same height at him and she liked that. She tiptoed to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.   
  
He had on an expression of bewilderment. She smiled at him and said, "Thank you for the sensu beans. And don't think that I'll forget for you cheating with it. I'm going to find a way to get back at you." she went to the door with her bag bouncing her hips. She knew that she had an effect on him by the way he was looking at her and she liked it. Maybe he even felt something for her more than friends or just lust.   
  
Outside, the match between Pan and Trunks had ended some minutes ago. Trunks won but he wasn't spared of Pan's wrath. He looked as battered as he did when he trained with Vegeta. Pan had landed out of the rink with a powerful attack that Trunks threw at her it seemed. She was mad at him for doing so but Bra didn't pay it no mind.   
  
The audience was static waiting for the last match. As soon as Goten stepped out looking for Bra, he was called to start the last match. This one had no limit on time like the others which meant it could last as long as it could. She went to where her mother and father were sitting with Pan who was huffing for having lost like that.  
  
"Here it is everyone," began the announcer, "the last match of this year's tournament. The winner will have 50,000,000 zenny. On the next tournament, he will officially be in without having to do the test like veryone else."   
  
The bell sounded and the announcer stepped down.   
  
"Go for it Goten!" shouted Bra making sure he could hear her. He saw her smile and returned it with one of his own.  
  
"What could go wrong?" he asked himself and got ready for the fight.   
  
"Is there something between you and my little sister Goten?" asked Trunks giving him a hard stare that would make any man cringe.   
  
"No." answered Goten.  
  
"You better not be lying."  
  
"Why should I be?"  
  
"Because of the way you look at her." he stated launching at him, "And the way she looks at you."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What are they doing?" asked Bra to her father.  
  
"Talking."  
  
"While their fighting?"  
  
"Just small talk."  
  
What could they be talking about? They've been going at it for 20 minutes and they're doing small talk!? I will never understand guys. She shook her head and paid attention to them. Goten had been holding out pretty good on Trunks but still, Trunks was stronger than him. They had both gone Super Sayan 3 just after it all started. They wanted to get this over as soon as possible. Waiting around was not going to do the trick for them.   
  
Bra was bored to death here, she already knew who was going to win. She was sure that everyone else knew who would too. She glanced around to her family and close friends but saw that they were paying attention to the fight. She sighted and yawned. Then, she heard an explosion above but couldn't see anything because of the smoke.  
  
"What happened?" she asked Vegeta.  
  
"Goten's done for." he answered.  
  
She looked closely and saw somebody fall from the sky. She gasped as she recognized him. She went down the steps to the arena and waited for Goten to fall into the ground. He hit it and she rushed to him. Trunks came down and bowed to everyone. All the girls were cheering and screaming at him.  
  
"This years winner is Trunks Briefs. Let's have a cheer for him ladies." the girls screamed louder and Pan cringed.  
  
"They better know he's engaged." she went down the steps to help Bra with Goten who was still unconscious. Trunks soon followed them to where he lay.  
  
"What did you do to him Trunks?" yelled Bra trying to wake him up.   
  
"He looks dead." said Pan getting in the conversation.  
  
"He's not." explained Trunks. "I just hit him below the neck for him to pass out. He'll come around in five minutes or so."  
  
"He better," menaced Bra, "Or something bad will happen to you."  
  
She and Pan carried him inside and got his things ready.   
  
Suddenly Pan had the urge to ask something to Bra.  
  
"Bra, um, what is going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she said not even bordering to look at her.   
  
"You know what I mean, about your feelings for my uncle."  
  
"Nothings going on." she replied almost too quickly for Pan's liking and she noted the way she was sweat dropping.  
  
"You still love him?" she asked more in a statement than a question.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"You do. After three years you're still in love with him." Bra blushed as Pan smirked. "You haven't even told him have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But it's been over five years. What started as a crush transformed in to love Bra, until you tell him you'll never know how he feels."  
  
"I'm scared. What if he hates me for making him believe that I was Sunset, not telling him that I was Bra." She looked at his face and traced his yaw with her finger. "He acted like he hated me when I left, how am I supposed to know what he feels now."  
  
"You know pretty well that either you or Trunks always involved him on your fights. Every sayan when they get hot headed, they will do anything to say they're right. We just shout things that come to our minds even if we don't mean it. We also take the things they say to heart."  
  
"I don't blame him for saying it." stated Bra. "I really don't, he opened my eyes and made me make one of the most important decisions of my life."  
  
"That's how you feel, but he doesn't know that. He's one of us that really did change after you left. He spent his whole time in his room, waiting for you to come back. He didn't say it out loud but he blamed himself for what happened. His whole personality changed you know, he even had nightmares about you. He kept on shouting your name again and again."  
  
"I didn't know he would react that way." murmured Bra.  
  
"We all did B." Pan approached her and gave her a hug. "Don't you ever do that again, it wasn't a nice thing to do."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I know, what you have to do now, is talk to him." Goten started to move his hands to his face trying to wake up. Pan moved out of the room leaving Bra and Goten alone.  
  
"Who ever thought so much could happen in one day." she said to herself moving to where her family and Trunks were. "I just hope she can talk to him truthfully."  
  
"Who you talking to Beautiful?" asked Trunks wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"To myself."  
  
"You going crazy now." he said laughing.  
  
"No, it's been an exhausting day with too many things going on."  
  
"I know." he looked around looking for someone, "Where's Bra and Goten?"  
  
"Inside, they need to talk something out."  
  
"You think they should be alone if they start to fight?"  
  
"Look who's talking, you and her are the ones that made him get into them."  
  
"So."  
  
"So, this means that all this was your fault from the beginning."  
  
"You're talking crazy now."  
  
"No I'm not. If your dumb enough to hire your sister to work for the company, you're dumb enough to do that."  
  
"I didn't mean that to happen you know." he said looking right into her black eyes. "You do believe that don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Now, be quiet before I tell Bulma and Vegeta. Then, you'll really be in trouble. I swear, sometimes that head of yours without talking to your brain gets you in a lot of trouble."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here's chapter six everyone. Sorry for it being too late. Please tell me if you like it.   
  
Next chapter : Bra and Goten have a little talk about the past and things they haven't said to each other. Maybe I should torture them a little more.  
  
See ya readers... ... ... ... Adios.  
  
M.S. 


	7. Confessions of the Heart

Moon Star  
  
Chapter seven is here everyone, I hope you like it.   
  
This is a B/G and some P/T.   
  
If you don't like, then don't read.   
  
M.S. : I am not responsible for the insanity that I am writing, blame it on my muse, she made me do it really. Blame her, thank you for the moment of truth.  
  
Muse : Come on Moon Star, it's time to write the chapter.  
  
M.S. : But I don't want to, you'll make me write things that I won't know where they came from.  
  
Muse : You know that's not true. I won't make you, you can write whatever you want, just let me back in.  
  
M.S. : If you say so, okay.  
  
Muse : Naive girl, (laughs maniacally) you should never believe what muses say.  
  
M.S. : You said you wouldn't.  
  
Muse : I said no such thing, you wrote what you wanted, now it's my turn to have fun.  
  
M.S. : Help me!  
  
Muse : No one can hear you. Now, let's start typing.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this story.   
  
(Muse : You wish you did though.)  
(M.S. : Shut up!)  
(Muse : Like that ever works. Go on and read. The crazyness has began. MWAHAHAHA!!!)  
  
  
  
Basic Love  
Chapter 7 : Confessions of the Heart  
  
  
  
Bra watched as Goten kept on rubbing his face and started to get up. She knew that he would need to take have of a sensu bean is he wanted to walk straight without falling. She knew how it felt to be dropped unconscious by Trunks. He usually did it every time she and him were sparring, he just did it to prove he could beat her just leaving her like that.  
  
Goten blinked and tried to a costume his eyes to the light. "Bra, it's that you?" he asked hoarsely. He made a move to get up but stumbled down. Bra went to him and searched his pockets for any sensu beans. She found two on his upper-left pocket and gave him one.  
  
"Thanks." he murmured to her. He put a hand on her face and hugged her. She hugged back and let herself drift into his form. "Please, forgive me Bra. I should have never said what I did."  
  
He spoke the words with deep regret and sincerity. "I know Goten, I know."  
  
"You should have never listened to what I said that day, I don't know what came over me." he continued to apologize at her and hugged her closer. Minutes later, he finally let go of her and observed her features.   
  
"I'm sorry for leaving all of you like that." she murmured. "I just didn't want to be found." Her eyes started to water. "Pan told me about your nightmares, if I knew all that would happen, I wouldn't have left like that."  
  
She went to the chair and sat down, Goten kept himself on the counter. "I needed time for myself. Whether you believe it or not, you really made me see that my life had no meaning."  
  
"That's not right Bra."  
  
"It was. I made something of myself." she giggled. "Even Trunks hired me to work for C.C."  
  
"It had to have been a surprise for you." Goten laughed with her.  
  
"It was, I never imagined that he would hire me. When I received the letter by him asking me to join C.C., I thought I was dreaming."  
  
They stopped laughing and looked at each other. Bra started to feel nervous of his piercing gaze.  
  
"You've changed." he said absent minded. "You've changed a lot physically and emotionally."  
  
"I know, being on my own and having classes, it changed my attitude toward people and to myself." she looked down at her feet. "Life is easier when you don't confront it, I did just that and found what I wanted to do with my life."  
  
"What do you want to do with your life?" he asked prompting her.  
  
"I want to have a steady job just like everyone else. I don't want to always depend on my mom's money."  
  
"That's rational." he murmured.  
  
"I also want to have a family, I want a house for myself, my husband and for my children." His heart stopped at the mention of a husband. "What do you want to do with your life Goten?"  
  
"Basically the same thing. I already have a steady job, I'm thinking of buying a house and some property from the money that I've saved from my job. I'd also like to have some children and a wife." he tried to see her reaction and she smiled at him.  
  
"So, who would you like to spend the rest of your life with? Are you still going out with Paris?" At the mention of that name, Goten straightened up and his eyes grew cold. Bra got concerned and asked if she said something wrong.  
  
"No, you didn't. You've been gone for three years, how could you know what had been happening here."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Goten hesitated but gave up his answer. "You know that Paris and I have been going out for more than five years. Well, it turns out that she had been cheating on me for months. She never did love me, I don't even know what I saw in her when I went out with her. I really thought that she was my soul mate."  
  
"I'm sorry Goten, you must have really loved her then."  
  
"You know what, after some time, I realized that actually, I only felt attracted toward her. I hadn't actually loved her but made myself believe that I had."  
  
Bra felt her heart beat faster. *He never really loved her, that's the best news I could ever have.*  
  
Goten saw her eyes light up as he made his explanation. He smiled secretly to himself and continued. "Then, I found out what a stupid man I had been."  
  
"Why?" she asked interested.  
  
"Because, I had suppressed my feelings for a girl that I knew. She was all I ever wanted but..." he trailed off.  
  
"But what?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"But I could never have her." he responded. "I missed my chance with her because of my own stupidity."  
  
He gave a deep sight and got up. He went to his things and went to a shower. Bra heard the water running and smiled. *I wonder who he was talking about.*  
  
She pondered herself for the identity of the girl he was talking about. He had never showed any interest on any girl beside Paris. She had been his first girlfriend and if she recalled correctly, he hadn't had any other relationships or he would have said it.  
  
*The only time that I remember him kissing another girl is on that party. I kissed him because mother said it was tradition, I didn't know if he recognized me. I'll have to ask him about that girl, who could she be?*  
  
Some time later, Goten came out with his hair damp and his face red from the hot water. He stepped in front of the mirror and started to dry his hair with his towel. Bra stood there watching him, as he vainly tried to dry his untamed hair. She gave a sight giving up and going to him.  
  
"You know that is you just shoot you're ki up, it'll dry faster."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why don't you do it?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"I don't know, I just don't like to do it that way. Do you?"  
  
"Sometimes when I'm in a hurry. But, your hair, you know that it is as impossible as my dads." she put her hand on his hair and shot some energy to it. In seconds, the hair was dried and in his usual shape and style. "Now, wasn't that easy?" She looked at him through the mirror and saw him smile at her actions.  
  
"It was. You were always right."  
  
"Even when we were fighting." she said eagerly.  
  
"Not on those times."  
  
"I'll dismiss that for now." she said giving him the eye. He cringed and she hi-fived herself. *I still have it.*  
  
"So, what about you Bra? Do you have anyone in mind for your future plans?" Goten sat down on a chair right in front of hers.  
  
Bra hesitated but tried to say something not actually letting him know like he had. "Well, I did have a guy in mind when I was thinking all this. He's always been there helping me in some unimportant and important matters although he doesn't realize it."  
  
"Do I know him?" he managed to ask. *I can't believe she actually loves someone. He's a lucky guy to have her heart like that. It makes me wish I had a girl like that.*  
  
"You could say that." she said timidly. *Although I know you'll never figure out who.*  
  
"You want to give me a hint?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, he's a good person and really truthful with everyone."  
  
"That's not specific Bra."  
  
"I won't go into details. It's never been like me to do so."  
  
"That's one thing about you Bra, you're always doing ways to get me loose my sanity." he said moving his arms crazily above his head.  
  
"Excuse me if that's the way I am." she said crossing her arms Vegeta style. "I don't care if you like the way I act..."  
  
Goten stopped her in the middle of her sentence, "Who said I didn't like it?" It took her by surprise.  
  
"Maybe by the way you were moving your arms above your head. That may have been a potential clue."  
  
"You're getting feisty." he sing-song.   
  
"I can get feisty whenever I want Goten, I rule over myself and it is my attitude. I can do whatever I want with it."  
  
"I didn't say you didn't."  
  
"You were implying it."  
  
"I did no such thing."   
  
"You did, you were always saying or doing something to me."  
  
"Things like what?" he countered attacked.  
  
"Like how you always did something to make me tick, always playing pranks on me like I was a toy you could humiliate whenever you liked."  
  
"What pranks?"  
  
"There was once when you changed my shampoo for red dye. I had red hair for over a month. Mom thought I was reveling and grounded me. First I didn't know who it was but I heard you laughing telling Trunks how you put it in and heard me scream when I got out of the shower."  
  
"I was ten!"  
  
"So we're back to the age issue. How about the time you hid my car keys and stole all of my capsules. I had to ask nichaan for his car that you rigged. I didn't know how to fly and I was stranded on a road that no on e went to frequently. I was there for a whole day and it rained."  
  
"Look at it this way Bra, you learned to fly after that."  
  
"I would have eventually, I had to walk all the way back with high heels. I couldn't walk on my feet for a whole week."  
  
"Not my fault you wore them."  
  
"Don't you get smart with me Goten Son, you are not that intelligent."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"You always blamed me for those things you know."  
  
"They were all mainly donned by you."  
  
"No they weren't. I confess that I did do the hair dye thing but the car was all Trunks. I'm saying the truth."  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"Because I don't know where you put your stuff fin you room Bra."  
  
"Neither does Trunks."  
  
"No, but he has more access to it than I do. I didn't even know you had a car." There was some silence as Bra packed all this into her mind."  
  
"Still, why should I really believe you?"  
  
"You don't have any prove."  
  
"I don't have any prove of the dye thing and I know you did it."  
  
"Yeah, because you heard me, you can just ask Trunks about it, he'll tell you the truth."  
  
"You know he won't. He knows how mad I was after I came back."  
  
"But you do believe me right." he asked sincerely. "I'm telling the truth, I would've never done that to you."  
  
"Why not? I thought you couldn't stand me at that age."  
  
"I didn't actually hate you." he said looking down. "You just made me all confused and were always picking up fights with me."  
  
"You made it too easy for me."  
  
"What do you mean I made it too easy?"  
  
"You were always ready to start fighting me, it was always fun to be able to fight with someone else than my brother."  
  
"Now, I'm the one who feels like a toy being used."  
  
"You weren't that used, you liked it."  
  
"What do you mean I liked it?"  
  
"You liked it when we fought, that's why I didn't feel bad about saying the things I did."  
  
"Then, why did you look so hurt?"  
  
"I don't know, time passed and neither of us enjoyed the fighting anymore. Also, Trunks was always getting you against me."  
  
"I know, every time I walked into your house, you and your brother were fighting. Nest thing I knew, you and I were getting all worked up about something I didn't even knew. I never knew why we were fighting in the first place."  
  
"I felt like that too."  
  
"Then why did we continue fighting?" she asked trying to figure herself out.  
  
"I don't know, I guess it was the habit."  
  
"That sounds as stupid as it actually was."  
  
"I know."  
  
There were some minutes of silence between the two. "What were we talking about before we got carried away?"  
  
"You know Bra, you just want to seem like you don't remember."  
  
"I am not like that."  
  
"You are when you want to be."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"You are, we all are." They both stood quiet for a minute. "I think we sound like Bulma and Vegeta."  
  
Bra trembled at the thought. "I want you to never say that again if you want to live." murmured Bra.  
  
"I know, it's a scary thought to be turned into Bulma and Vegeta."  
  
"I can't be like my mother, it's just not possible."  
  
"It is. You look like her when she was your age, you have the same traits that she has, you know a lot about machines and inventions like your mother does."  
  
"Alright, alright. So I am like my mother but that part about her and dad is just scary."  
  
"I know, my dad told me that your mother and father were always fighting like we always did. Next thing they all knew, she was pregnant with Trunks and they were happy."  
  
"How could anyone get together like that is beyond me."  
  
They stood there looking at each other's eyes. Bra wanted to say how confused she was of her feelings. In the U.S. she had buried any emotion and concentrated on her studies. Some of the time, her thoughts would lead her to Goten and the time he was nice to her and loving, even if it was the sister love. He had always known when she was hiding things from him and tried to keep her in good humor.   
  
*What is she thinking about?* he had always known when she was hiding her thoughts. She never let him know what she was thinking unless she wanted to.  
  
*Why is he looking at me like that?* she knew he was trying to figure her out. "Stop doing that Goten, you know you'll never be able to brake my defenses."  
  
"Can't blame a guy for trying."  
  
"Yes I can. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that, it wasn't your fault that I left." Goten made a move to protest but she put a finger on his lips silencing him. "Let me finish."  
  
"I don't blame you for saying that, it was the truth of the matter and you made me realize that. I mean, if you wouldn't have hurt me like that I would have never decided to leave and try to make something of myself. No one knew this but, my dad knew where I was. He came to see me every weekend and he would tell me what was going on."  
  
"He went to see you every weekend." he said disbelieving her own words. "Is that why we could never find him or feel his ki?"  
  
"Yeah, I had my own Gravity Room and I also made a device that transported us to a deserted place, no one could feel where we were. Also, I installed the device of ki-hiding in it. That's why you couldn't feel our ki's or the power we were unleashing."  
  
"You invented this things that transported you to another place?"  
  
"Not place exactly but a whole new dimension. This universe is vast and our knowledge is very poor on that subject."  
  
"Don't get all science on me, you know how I hate that."  
  
"It's the future you know. I won't get sidetracked I promise." she closed her eyes and let the tranquility flow through her.  
  
"Why didn't your dad just said you were alive?"  
  
"Because you wouldn't believe him if he didn't give you any prove."  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't like we wanted to have you here to know you were okay."  
  
"Your dad knew I was alive."  
  
"He did."  
  
"Yeah, I was surprised when he confronted me on the funeral yesterday. You know, he knows more about all of us that he let's us believe."  
  
"He knew and didn't tell me. How could he?"  
  
"He thought you would realize it yourself Goten. You just had to remember that I was a half-sayan as strong as Pan. You would've known I wouldn't die just like that, I could survive many things that normal girls couldn't."  
  
She waited for Goten to say something but saw regret and a look of scolding on his own self.  
  
"Why don't you say something." He didn't respond at first but, he looked into her eyes and started to try and form words to say what he wanted her to hear.   
  
"Well.." she was getting impatient.  
  
"Even if you say, that you blame me for saying what I said to you not only that day but your whole life, I do regret it." Bra opened her mouth to say something but closed it waiting for him to continue.  
  
"I would do anything in the world to take those words back Bra, anything." he was almost imploring.  
  
"I said that you shouldn't feel- -"  
  
"I'll still be if you don't say you forgive me."  
  
"Forgive you for what, for opening my eyes to the life that I was wasting all the days doing nothing for myself. I would prefer to burn in hell than to continue the life I was living. Sure, I had everything everyone would want, a rich family, cars, credit cards, luxury, a walking closet with clothes that I would never be able to wear before I actually died but no one of those things would make me feel as good as being respected."  
  
"I just want you to say you forgive me for all the words I said to you during your life."  
  
"I shouldn't forgive you Goten," her eyes softened. "I should be treating you like a God." she laughed at the statement.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better then, I do forgive you. I forgive you for all the things you ever said to me or did to me." she heard him give a sight of relief. "That still doesn't mean you won't get a beating from me in the house."  
  
He snorted at her statement and responded. "Dream on princess."  
  
"Princess right, I am the princess of all sayans and don't you forget it." she playfully nudged him with her finger on his chest.  
  
"Yes your highness."  
  
"I am not your highness, I am just Bra." he smiled, typical of her to do that. Make you grovel at her feet and for her to tell you not to, like she's not liking it. "At least, not yet."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow at her response and grinned. She returned his grin with a truthful smile. "You know, I was always wondering," began Bra. "Do you remember that New Years that we had to dress for the party and you were dressed as a count?"  
  
Goten blushed remembering their kiss. Thoughts of that moment and the feel of her lips against his began to evoke from his mind. "Thought so."  
  
*She knows that I know that it was her.*  
  
"I guess you already knew but, the girl you danced with was me." she felt like a huge boulder was off of her shoulder. Even if he knew, she still couldn't keep that inside her. His kiss had been so different from the ones that she had before. No other boy, could awake the feelings that the kiss he gave her did. After it, she had felt a need to feel it again but, her fear of rejection pushed her back.  
  
"I knew it was you." he confirmed her thoughts with his true.  
  
"Did you feel something? I mean, did you feel anything special about it?"  
  
It took him by surprise on how she could approach that question. He had always pondered that if he loved Paris, then why was he dreaming and thinking of Bra in his arms. The kiss had unleashed deep-buried emotions in him and he hadn't liked it. He tried to get away from her for some time but being so far away, still fell so close to her. He looked at her face trying to figure out what she wanted from him. A straight answer or just reassurance that it had just been a kissed.   
  
*Why doesn't he answer me?* her eyes started to water. *Was I the only one that felt those feelings go trough me and turn me inside out and weak in his arms. I knew I shouldn't have asked.*   
  
She tried to hold the tears back, she didn't want him to see how his delaying was hurting her. All she wanted was a no, it was just a kiss or a yes, it felt special.  
  
Goten saw how her face constrained trying to keep it straight. He knew she was about to brake down letting him see the tears she never allowed anyone to see but her father or mother.  
  
He then remembered when he woke up in the house after Vegeta beat the hell out of him. He remembered how she watched him and make sure he was okay. He remembered how a shot of electricity shot through his arm as he shook her hand. He had been shaken by this but paid it no mind. Now, he remembered that the mere touch or contact of her body to his, made him loose control. He moisted his lips trying to find the right words to say.  
  
*How exactly am I suppose to feel for her? Is this just lust or... No, it couldn't be it.* he shook his head trying to keep his thoughts in the present thing. He had to answer her, he knew he would have to say either the truth or just say it didn't mean nothing.*  
  
Bra took the silence as if he was trying to find a way to break it to her that it was just a kiss. It was just what you did in a party as the tradition. She turned her head trying to hide her face from his gaze. She didn't want him to see the tears that came out showing her despair and hurt.  
  
Just as suddenly, a sob escaped her lips and she put her hand to cover the ones that were forcing their selves out of her. She had been quick enough to not let it go, Goten's hearing picked it up and he broke out of his thinking stage.  
  
He focused his gaze on Bra and found her turned and her head bowed in rejection. As if sensing him go toward her, she took a step forward, getting away from him. He sensed her hostility to his closeness, she didn't want to feel him close to her to see his eyes. It would tell her what she feared most in the world.  
  
He pulled his hand back. *What am I going to do?* he passed his hand through his hair trying to calm his nerves.  
  
"Bra." he tried on calling her, she didn't even acknowledge him. "Bra, come on. Turn around please."  
  
This time, she turned around and faced him almost defiantly like a tiger that is defending her territory. "Don't worry Goten, it happened five years ago, I wouldn't have expected you to actually care of it."  
  
Her cold voice sent chills up to his body from his toes. He could sense her emotions being shut down and him being an intruder on her space.  
  
"It wasn't like that, I was just," he fidgeted with the words he had organized but found out that they had gone out of his brain.   
  
"You were what? I said for you to forget it, I don't expect you to remember what you felt that day."  
  
He saw her plastered a smile all over her face and saw how it twitched on the corners. That had always been a sign that she was hiding her own feelings. He shook his head at her trying to leave it alone.  
  
"It's not like I don't remember, I just wanted to think on what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything." she turned her eyes to the window and just stared at nothing specifically.  
  
"You know, the kiss- -" she winced at his voice. "It did mean something to me."  
  
She didn't almost hear him. It took her completely by surprise how he just said it. "What did it mean?"  
  
"I don't know B. That's why I was quiet, something happened after that but, I'm not sure what."  
  
"You were confused?"  
  
"Yeah." he blushed as she smiled at his predicament.  
  
"I felt the same way." He looked surprised but smiled, "Then we were on the same boat."  
  
"Yeah, but I figured out what it was."  
  
"Really?" he asked eagerly, he didn't want to seem to want her to tell the truth. "What was it?"  
  
"First, I have to tell you something." she sat down and began to say what Pan had told her. "When I was like eight or nine, I don't know how it happened but I had a crush on you. You were the only thing on my mind but you were my brother's best-friend. Maybe that would explain why I flushed so much every time you got close to me around that time."  
  
"You had a crush on me when I was little and you never told me."  
  
"You would have laughed at me and I would have never be able to live it down."  
  
She saw him got redder by the minute. "I was pretty immature at that age."  
  
"You were." she saw the indignant look on his face and couldn't help but smile at it. "Well, I had thought that I was over it by the time that I was fifteen but, you came back from your first year of college. I still felt something for you but we weren't exactly on speaking terms were we?"  
  
"I know, the whole red-hair dye prank."  
  
"Uh-huh. I couldn't believe that I had feelings for the boy that seemed like hated me at those years."  
  
"I didn't hate you B- -"  
  
"I know, I'm just saying. Anyway, my opinion of you changed when you gave me your present for my birthday. It had been the first present you ever gave me that I knew, that you hadn't been pushed to buy. I've kept it forever since that day, it meant a lot to me."  
  
They both flushed at the memory of being secretly scolded by their friends. Making them feel uncomfortable for behaving like normal friends.  
  
"But, I guess that I didn't notice how much power you had over me until that kiss Goten, it almost killed me there. I don't mean like it was bad but, it shattered me inside and to think that you didn't even feel anything for me."  
  
"It's that why you were colder to me after that?'  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry but it was the only way that I knew how to keep you away from me. Not that it worked on my mind but, then there came the time when Trunks and I got you involved in our own battles. I took you for being my enemy and not a friend so, that might explain why I fought with you so much and so constantly."  
  
She waited for him to say something but he didn't so she continued.  
  
"Even if I did that, my feelings for you just didn't disappeared, they were there and never left. You almost became an obsession to me with all the time that I spent thinking of you but trying to keep you away from myself. Of course it didn't work but I kept on doing it."  
  
"You're basically saying that your crush transformed into something bigger?" he wanted to get it right, didn't want to misinterpret her words.  
  
"Basically, yes."  
  
"Do you know what that thing was." She heard as he used the word was but she knew, that it was still is. She didn't try to get him to see that she still did.   
  
"I do." he signaled her to continue. Bra knew this was the moment of truth for both of them. She wanted to say the right words, and put it as simply as possible.  
  
"Well?" she still nagged her mind for the word she was looking for, it came to her then. He saw her smile but it got him even more confused than he was getting.   
  
Bra let her hair down and pulled it up again on her usual hairstyle to pull all of the ones that fell on her face out. She advanced toward him with a smirk on her face and pulled his face down.   
  
"It was all Basic Love Goten, it was all just basic love."  
  
She didn't give him time to even think as she brushed her lips to his. She put her arms around his neck getting him on a head lock. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to get out of it. Following his instincts, Goten began to get into the kiss. The same electrical charge he felt five years ago, he felt again. He enveloped her as to never let her go, he didn't want her to leave the contact they had. They both parted their lips to make it more intense that it already was.   
  
Bra couldn't believe that Goten had actually given in and returned her kiss, she had thought he would get away. She felt his hands sneaking up behind her shirt and begin playing with her vertebrate. His soft touch sent chills through her body as she tried to keep control of it. A soft moan escaped her as he pulled her hair free from her pony tail and caressed it.  
  
They both knew that the kiss had to end sooner or later if they wanted to stay alive and breathing. They both gasped for air as they came out but kept their hands were they were. Both of their hearts were racing but they just kept looking into their eyes. Blue met black in a powerful stare trying to find something hidden. Bra wanted to know what he had felt when they kissed.  
  
Goten couldn't even think straight thoughts while he stared at her. He had lost control again, he had never lost control with a girl and yet, Bra could get him to just with a little touch.  
  
*What in the world am I feeling?* He then noticed the his hands were both under her shirt, one caressing her hair and one holding her to him like glue by her waist. He was about to move them when she kept them there.  
  
Then, it registered in his mind what she had said. *'It was all Basic Love Goten, it was all just basic love.'* Those had been her exact words. *Basic Love, Love. She loves me!* It just hit him like that.  
  
*She loves me.*  
  
Bra pouted at his attention. He was zoned out, thinking staring into nothing. *I guess the words just made their way in.*  
  
She saw how he seemed back and traced her lips with his fingers. "Do you really?" she knew what he was talking about and tried to do what he needed and wanted to hear.  
  
"Yeah, I did." His thoughts raced back, *Then why did she kiss me? To torture me.*  
  
"And I still do after all those years."  
  
*She was playing with me. Old Bra hasn't changed a thing.*  
  
"How about you? I want you to tell me what you feel truthfully."  
  
"You want to know the truth?" He playfully brushed his nose against hers. She blushed at the contact but brushed hers against his returning the gesture.  
  
"I feel a lot of things for you Bra, I always did. Now, the mere touch of you sends me out of control which no one except you has ever accomplished to do."  
  
"I take it that's a compliment."  
  
"It is princess. Everything I say it's always a compliment." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He pouted and gave her a quick one on her mouth. "You've always sparked my attention B, I guess you really are right."  
  
"What do you mean I'm right." she asked confused.  
  
"That it was all Basic Love."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, it's always Basic Love that lasts a lifetime."  
  
Before she could say something he silenced her again with a kiss, but this one was to seal what they truly felt and showed. They had been both hit by the arrow of love just didn't realize it soon enough.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here's chapter seven everyone. This one is as long as the last one, and a lot of time that took me to write.   
  
Expect a final chapter later, it'll have Vegeta's reaction to the new couple and what'll happen now that they know they feel the same for each other.   
  
Oh and, the journalists now really hit the house trying to get the inside scoop on the engagement between Trunks and Pan as well as the return of Bra. Let's see if Vegeta will just kill them to get out of that misery.  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! I am a crazy author who never knows how to end the fics so, I am not responsible for the insanity that I unleashed.  
  
(M.S. : That was the muse talking people, please don't take it seriously.)  
  
(Muse : Why shouldn't they?)  
  
(M.S. : Because then they won't read the fic again.)  
  
(Muse : Oh, then forget the comment everyone, read, I want you all to read.)  
  
(M.S. : Here she goes again.)  
  
  
  
Adios Everyone.  
  
Expect the next chapter in less than a week or a week. No promises but I'll try to get it out.  
  
  
~M.S.~ 


	8. Basic Love

Moon Star  
  
This is a Bra and Goten fic, contains some Pan and Trunks.  
  
Don't read if you don't like them.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own them.  
  
  
  
  
Basic Love  
Chapter 8 : Basic Love  
  
  
~~Last Chapter~~  
  
*She loves me.*  
  
Bra pouted at his attention. He was zoned out, thinking staring into nothing. *I guess the words just made their way in.*  
  
She saw how he seemed back and traced her lips with his fingers. "Do you really?" she knew what he was talking about and tried to do what he needed and wanted to hear.  
  
"Yeah, I did." His thoughts raced back, *Then why did she kiss me? To torture me.*  
  
"And I still do after all those years."  
  
*She was playing with me. Old Bra hasn't changed a thing.*  
  
"How about you? I want you to tell me what you feel truthfully."  
  
"You want to know the truth?" He playfully brushed his nose against hers. She blushed at the contact but brushed hers against his returning the gesture.  
  
"I feel a lot of things for you Bra, I always did. Now, the mere touch of you sends me out of control which no one except you has ever accomplished to do."  
  
"I take it that's a compliment."  
  
"It is princess. Everything I say it's always a compliment." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He pouted and gave her a quick one on her mouth. "You've always sparked my attention B, I guess you really are right."  
  
"What do you mean I'm right." she asked confused.  
  
"That it was all Basic Love."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, it's always Basic Love that lasts a lifetime."  
  
Before she could say something he silenced her again with a kiss, but this one was to seal what they truly felt and showed.  
  
Unknown to both of them, Vegeta and Bulma had gone inside to see what was going on. They both walked in just in the kiss episode and just stood there gaping at them. Bulma did most of the gaping and Vegeta just stood there waiting for them to acknowledge them.  
  
Bulma stood there not knowing what was happening, she knew that it had been years but still, they had been enemies. She glanced at Vegeta not sure of what to expect. She knew that he would rather die than to see his little princess with the spawn of Goku.   
  
Of all the things she expected, this wasn't one of them. He wasn't frowning or anything, she wondered what in the world he was going to do. She put her hand on his arm trying to get his attention.  
  
Vegeta looked at her, he knew that she was preoccupied. He knew that by his actions, he was supposed to blow a gasket or something. Something that a father knew, was his children whether he wanted or not. He glanced back at Bra and Goten in each others arms and wondered what had taken so long.  
  
Contrary to public belief, he knew all about his daughter feelings from the beginning. He also knew that Goten wouldn't make her miserable. A better mate in this planet, she would never find in her lifetime.  
  
Now, he wouldn't show that to anyone now would he, Goten had a lot to suffer before he would actually say he approved. He knew that Bulma was trying to figure him out, it only took her about three minutes to know what he was thinking and he was annoyed that so many times she could do that when he didn't want her to.  
  
He cleared his throat at the two lovebirds who were in outer space. Goten and Bra looked at the door to find a very annoyed Vegeta and a fearful Bulma.  
  
*Oh boy, he'll kill someone right now.*  
  
"Hey dad, how long have you been here?" she asked separating herself from Goten.  
  
"Long enough." he responded in a scrutinizing gaze. Bra looked down and Goten gulped.  
  
Bulma kept on glancing from him to her daughter, *what are you thinking of doing?*  
  
*Nothing woman, nothing... just want to get him scared a little bit.* he smirked at them waiting for something to happen. His eyes rested on Goten who looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock. He looked at Bra who looked as scared as he did, he knew that he was the one with the stitches tomorrow.  
  
"What were you two doing?" asked Vegeta very slowly. Goten was about to speak but Bra just walked up to him and also stared at him.  
  
"Now dad..." she began just on his own fashion.  
  
"Dad what?" he asked not even flinching from her look. "What was happening here?"  
  
"I think you got the idea if you were here." she retorted turning around and walking away from him.  
  
"I got the idea, and I think that one beating was not enough for you boy." he said looking at Goten directly. "I think you would need to experience more pain."  
  
"That's enough daddy." called Bra sitting down on the counter. "What are you really doing here?"  
  
Vegeta just looked at her, he knew that she wouldn't be scared like everyone else, she was too much like her mother.  
  
"Nothing Bra," interfered Bulma trying to calm things down. "I just wanted to check on you, it had been a long time since you were out there. I wanted to know what was going on."  
  
She looked at Goten who blushed scarlet red and at Bra who smiled. "But I see that things were going right before I got here." Goten got even redder. Bulma was just like a mother to him and well, it's always embarrassing when your mother catches you kissing a girl. Especially if she girl is her daughter, who she hadn't seen for three years.  
  
He looked at her again and found her smiling at his face, he looked at Bra and found her smiling at the same thing.  
  
*You know, I'm the one who's getting killed and you're just smiling.* he said getting a little worked up.  
  
*Lighten up Goten, my mom and I won't let anything happen to you.* she smiled again and turned to her folk.  
  
"Now, is there something you need me for."  
  
"No Bra," responded her mother. "I just wanted to see that you were alright."  
  
Bulma walked up to her and gave her another hug. "I'm sorry for leaving mother, I shouldn't have thought you wouldn't worry."  
  
"I will always worry about you Bra, you came from me." she patted her stomach. "You're my little girl."  
  
"I know," Bra started to move to the door with Bulma. She stopped in front of Goten and gave him a peck on the cheek. "See ya later."  
  
Bra and Bulma walked out the door together. Goten was left all alone with Vegeta in a close room. Now, he started to remember the beating that he got from him the day Bra got back.  
  
"Brat." began Vegeta getting dangerously close to him. Even is Goten was his own height, he was still intimidating.  
  
"Vegeta, you already know how I feel about B---" he began trying to get everything straight.  
  
"Shut up." he said letting out a real chilly voice. "If for any reason, any reason, she goes crying one single drop of being unhappy. Just one and your father should contact king kai in the afterworld so they can expect you after a really slow and painful death."  
  
Vegeta turned around with a self satisfied smirk and left with his arms crossed.  
  
*What just happened here.* asked Goten to himself. He looked around and left right behind him. Outside, Trunks was surrounded by a female mob with the 10,000,000 million zenni check in his hand. *I hope Pan doesn't get mad.*  
  
He looked around and found Bra surrounded by all of the females in their family. He knew she wasn't going to get away from them in a while. He saw Pan a little to the side as if outside the circle smiling as if knowing a secret no one else knew.  
  
*I don't really want to know what she's smiling about.* he scanned the area and found his dad with his brother drinking a bottle of water. *Just the person I wanted to see.*  
  
Goten started walking toward him when he was pulled behind the building by a blonde. He soon got out of her hands getting a clear picture.  
  
"Hi Goten." she smiled at his face, she knew he was going to reacted that way.  
  
"What are you doing here?" closing his mouth. He couldn't believe that she was here. His voice was almost like a venom being spit out of it.  
  
She shook her head expecting it, *I knew he would do that.* He got his arm out of her hands and crossed them just like Bra had since she was little.  
  
"I just came to say I'm sorry." she said embarrassed, "I know it doesn't excuse what I did, but I wanted to set something straight between us."  
  
"What straight? You cheated on me while we had been dating for over four years." he said not even changing the tone of his voice.  
  
"I know it doesn't change what I did Goten but, I couldn't take it. I just couldn't." her eyes started to water and tears started to float down her cheeks. Goten didn't even flinch, he didn't even move a muscle.  
  
"I felt so bad after you found out, I wanted to tell you so bad but, I was afraid that you would overreact."  
  
"Oh, so you mean not to overreact when I see my girlfriend in another's guys arms. I trusted you, I couldn't believe that you could do that to me. I had given my life to you, and you broke every trust I had for another girl again."  
  
"You knew that I felt something for you Goten, you too felt something for me." She looked at his eyes and saw them flash some hurt at her words but she continued. "I was just afraid, you changed too much."  
  
Goten didn't expect that. "What do you mean I changed."  
  
"After the new years party that I couldn't go to with you, you had a change toward me. You still felt something for me but your whole focus and feelings didn't feel like before. You let me slip out of your heart Goten, I didn't know what to do."  
  
She passed a hand through her face and slipped all of her tears away. "We were together for over three years after that but our relationship deteriorated, I could see it slip away. I wanted to have another chance at it but it was like you were too different for me."  
  
"Then, as I was about to tell you that we had a problem, Bra disappeared. You were so devastated that I couldn't just leave you like you were. You were more like a friend like I was to you in those times. Your mind was always either focused on your studies or in blaming yourself for Bra's disappearance. I just couldn't take it anymore, I needed someone to talk to, someone to confide in. Unlike you, I didn't have really closed friends, besides you I didn't really have someone like you had Pan and Trunks."  
  
Goten looked at both of them. *I really am glad I have both of them.* He turned to the girl in front of him. He knew that she was telling the truth, he had felt it but shrugged it away.  
  
"On one of the worst days of my life, my roommate set up a party that I didn't even know was going to happen. There, I meet Miles. He was understanding, and to not keep you in the dark, that day that you saw us together, was the first time that he kissed me in the mouth. I didn't know what to do, I let him but I didn't know what I felt."  
  
"You think that it was right, then?" he asked wanting the truth. She looked at him not hiding anything.  
  
"I know it wasn't right, I know that it shouldn't have happened. I should have just told you what I felt and we should have just broken it up before it got to that." she looked at him but couldn't get a good picture of what he was feeling.  
  
"Goten, I know that what happened wasn't justified. I just wanted for you to know what really happened, I didn't want you to think that I meant for you to get hurt."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them. She turned around to leave when his voice stopped her. "So, how are you and Miles?"  
  
"We're fine," she responded. "He's here today with me. He's waiting for me outside, I just wanted to let you know, it's been a long time and I didn't want you to think something that really wasn't."  
  
Goten just let her keep on talking. He really didn't feel betrayed toward her anymore, it had been his fault too. He knew that his relationship with Paris was changing after that kiss. He didn't think of her the same way he did after it. He also knew that she said the truth.   
  
It was time to let go, he never was one to keep resentment toward a person he knew for so much time. Paris came up to him and gave him a hug. It was a sisterly hug from her, he noted the difference. He patted her in the shoulder and she let go.  
  
"I hope that we can still be friends, I really like the relationship that we had together before we were a couple." she gave him a quick peck on his left cheek, ruffled his hair in a playful way and retreated to the exit.  
  
Bra had somewhat watched the exchange. She knew that Goten wouldn't go back with Paris but after she saw the exchange she knew that she wouldn't be a problem. Bra walked up to Goten not letting him know that she was there. She wanted to know what was on his mind.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked in a childish way.  
  
Goten turned to her and couldn't help but smile at the way she looked. "Nothing in particular B."  
  
Bra looked at him with a concerned gaze as she saw Paris retreating back. Goten looked between him and Bra and sighted.  
  
"Was that a good sight or a bad one?" she asked leading him toward their families.  
  
"I'm thinking good. Now, give me that penny." he smiled as she laughed at his own childish ways.  
  
"I'll give it to you later." she responded playfully stopping in front of her brother who looked as miserable as he could get.  
  
"What are you going to give him later?" asked someone with a very known voice to her from her back. Bra turned around and gave a big squeal.  
  
"Marron, what are you doing here?" asked Bra hugging her to death.  
  
"Well, when word goes around that Bra Briefs has returned, I have to be there." she hugged her back with all the force that she had. "Damn it B, I missed you so much."  
  
Now, more women came to the circle to say hello to Marron. "What are you doing here?" Everyone asked her the same question, she didn't mind though.  
  
"I missed you all so much." she turned to Pan, saw her engagement ring and just pointed. "OMG! You're getting married. I really need to have a vacation."  
  
"Well," began Pan playfully, "I'm rethinking the whole marriage thing." On the other hand, she finished in a cold voice.  
  
Bra looked at Pan and saw her face come of somewhat troubled and Trunks look even more miserable than he already looked. Goten looked at her and just got out of the way.  
  
*I think there's trouble between those two.* she said to Goten in her thoughts.  
  
*No kidding, let's just hope they're as playful as we are.* Bra smiled at him and pushed him toward Marron.  
  
"Oh, my favorite friend." she said giving him a big hug. "I hope you feel alright now."  
  
Goten nodded and continued to give her a hug. "It's been a long time Marron, when are you coming back?"  
  
"I don't know, Goku just brought me here. He just materialized out of nowhere, grabbed me and the next minute I'm here, standing right behind Bra."  
  
Goku looked at them sleeplessly, smiling his trademark grin. "I wanted her to be here."  
  
"I can't believe it, it's been over three years since I've seen you Bra," began Marron. "You gave me quite a scare in disappearing like that."  
  
Marron walked up to Trunks and gave him a hug. "I hope you feel better." she whispered on his ear and let go. She smiled at them, "We have so much to talk about."  
  
Just like that, she took Pan in one hand and Bra on the other. All three of them walked out of the tournament grounds and into the end of the island chattering.  
  
"Expect them back in hours." said Bulma beaming. "It's so good to see them all reunited."  
  
"Woman," bellowed Vegeta. "Isn't it about time that we left."  
  
"Yes Vegeta, we're just leaving." she got him by the hand and everyone followed.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
The Girls...  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe that you're getting married Pan." said an astonished Marron sitting down on the sand.   
  
"I know," she began fiddling her finger. "It just happened."  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?" she asked still oblivious to what had happened between their exchange with Trunks.  
  
"You won't believe this." she said smirking.  
  
"Of course I will, it's not like you're getting married to Trunks."  
  
Bra laughed just as she said this, Marron looked between her and Pan and her eyes widened.  
  
"No way, you're getting married to Trunks?" Pan just nodded and continued to blush. "No."  
  
"Yes." affirmed Bra.  
  
"He's finally settling down? I would have never thought he would."  
  
"Neither did I." said Bra unsupportively. "Here I am, returning home after three years and I find out that my brother and Pan had been together for some time. Then, right on the front of the paper, Pan is engaged to Trunks. I thought that I was insane."  
  
Pan just blushed harder at their talking like she wasn't there. "I'm standing right next to you, you know. I can hear what you're saying."  
  
"I know," admitted Bra placing her arm around her shoulder. "But you have to admit that, it had to be quite a shock to me."  
  
"Not only you, everyone was shocked." murmured Pan.  
  
"I only imagine why." said Marron sarcastically. "You had swore him off years ago, I thought that you couldn't stand to be in the same room as he."  
  
"Time passes, things change." was all that she said not wanting to get them in the subject. "I'm not the only one with new news."  
  
Now, it was Bra's turn to blush. Pan had changed the subject putting her in the spotlight.  
  
"Alright, what is she talking about B?" asked Marron putting her hands in her waist waiting for her to say something.  
  
Bra couldn't even say a word. She hated to be the center of attention with Marron and Pan.   
  
"I mean, that she and Goten are..." Marron now really understood.  
  
"They're finally together? She's been here for only three days and she's already with him." she shook her head smiling at her. "You really work fast."  
  
Bra just blushed even harder with an indignant look on her face.   
  
"Now, don't look at me like that. You know I'm just playing with you."  
  
"Well, what's been happening on your life?" asked a still bright Bra. "You can't tell us that you've spent the whole year working."  
  
"No, nothing serious. It looks like my guy is still at large." they all sighted and took in the view of the ocean waves and the tranquility in the air.  
  
"This is almost like old times." said Pan unexpectedly. "I wish we could back to those years."  
  
------------------------------  
On the other hand...  
------------------------------  
  
All of the other part of the family had already left leaving the three girls to have some time. They all headed for Bulma's house for a party-get together so that everyone could be in there for at least some time.  
  
Tien, Lunch, Yamcha, the Sons, everyone there like old times. Even Master Roshi was there with them.   
  
Trunks and Goten had gone inside to change into more comfortable clothes. They had both agreed to meet down on the kitchen.  
  
Goten had observed that Trunks still looked as miserable as he did before, now he wondered why he was that way. Then, he remembered what Pan had said to Marron.  
  
~"I'm rethinking the whole marriage thing."~  
  
*Something had to happen for her to say that. Maybe they had one of their quarrels again.* Goten went down the stairs from his room into the kitchen. His stomach growled and he knew that is meant it needed food. He smiled and opened the refrigerator door.  
  
Inside, he found all he needed to hold him until Trunks came back. He was about to take a bite of his sandwich when, Trunks just dropped on his seat making a huge noise.  
  
He still had that look on his face. Now, Goten was more than curious. Pan and Trunks fought a lot but, it was gradually nothing that would make him mope around.  
  
"Trunks, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked him sitting right across from him.  
  
He looked up and gave a deep sight. "I don't really know. Pan is just too mad at me, I can't believe that she would think that."  
  
"That she would think what?" he asked again getting more confused.  
  
"Nothing," he sighted again and moved into the yard toward the other fighters. Just before he got out the door, he sniffed the air like a dog. He directed himself to Goten and his eyebrows raised. He walked to him to make sure he was right and indeed, the smell was coming from him.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Goten backing up from him. *He gets stranger by the minute.*  
  
"Why do you have my sister's scent over you?" asked a troubled Trunks. "Just what were you two doing?"  
  
*Oh boy, I knew he would find out sooner or later, but not like this.*  
  
"Well, you see..." he started to wager.  
  
"There's nothing to see, you kissed my sister."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, we're together." he fidgeted a little and continued. "You know how I felt toward her, she feels the same for me."  
  
"She does."  
  
"Yes, she does." he affirmed.  
  
"No wonder Pan was smirking like that when she came out." he murmured to himself. "Does anyone else know?"  
  
"Your mother and Vegeta kind of knows."  
  
"He approves?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes, he does."  
  
"Well, in that case, I hope you really have found your soul mate."  
  
"I have." he responded gently.  
  
"How is this going to change your plans?" Trunks questioned out of curiosity.  
  
"Not on the least. I sort of already buy a house outside the city."  
  
"What's going to happen then?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I know that I can't go live there now, I bought the house, not the furniture and all the things it needs inside."  
  
"You know what I mean, are you going to tell her to go and move in with you. I know that you were about to leave sooner or later."  
  
"I don't know, she just got back and I'm sure that Bulma would like to spend some time with her daughter."  
  
"I know that, but you can just tell her that you want her to pick what she wants for it. You know that Bra and Bulma are going to spend a lot of time on it together."  
  
Trunks waited for anything but he could see that his friend was thinking. He shrugged and went to the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The day had come and went just as quickly. After dark, the girls showed up and not only Bra was showered with welcomes and hugs but Marron too. It had been a good day for Bra, she knew now that she was at her home, her house with her family.  
  
Now, it had been hours since everyone left. Marron had been transported back to her apartment much to everyone's attempt on making her stay. Pan had to leave for the clinic for an emergency even if she was on vacation and she, Bra, was on her backyard alone.  
  
She hadn't seen Goten since the tournament, she wondered why he wasn't here when she arrived.  
  
Much to her mother's protest, she didn't go inside after everyone left, she wanted to be outside and remember. Remember how she as a child, had her greatest moments in just a piece of land.  
  
She sat on her swing, and began to move. She closed her eyes and smelled the air flowing through her hair and face. She let it go, it started to diminish in speed and it gradually began to stop.  
  
Just as she was about to push it again, she felt it move. She looked back and smiled. With the push, she soared through the wind, she laughed and let him push her again.  
  
Just as quickly, he stopped it and put both arms around her waist. She laid her head back setting it between his neck and shoulder. He moved his, and left it cheek to cheek. They stayed like that, unmoving, just as if they were in a painting.  
  
"I have something for you." he murmured against her ear. He pulled her back away from the swing. He led her into the deep forest, walking through the trees.  
  
Bra knew these parts by heart and knew where he was leading her to. It was her secret spot, the place where she went to think and cry when she felt like she needed to. The place where she felt secure. She had her eyes opened and focused on him.  
  
"Why are you taking me there?" she asked almost in an inaudible voice.  
  
"I want to give you something." he whispered back on the same tone. She started to smirk and got out of his arms. Just as quickly, she ran away from him. "You want me to catch you?"  
  
He smiled and took off after her. Bra knew that he would be able to get her, but she also knew that he would let her have a start before beginning to chase her. She flew through the trees not really paying attention to where she was going, it didn't matter where she went. She felt him, he was near her, coming at her in full speed.  
  
She turned left trying to make it difficult, going back to where they came from like in a circle. Suddenly, she stopped feeling his ki, she stopped closing her eyes and piercing her ears for any sound. She didn't know how, but she felt him, his presence not his energy. She opened her eyes and took a step back.  
  
She then came hard onto him. She was about to turn when he encircled her waist preventing any movement from her. He lowered his face, she could feel his breath on her neck. "Got you."  
  
He started to nibble at her ear, making her relax in his embrace. Right then, in a flash they disappeared. Bra found herself in front of the lake. She could feel Goten smiling on her skin, he knew she was surprised.  
  
He let her go promptly and left her staring at the crystallized water. Something in it caught her eye, a light was emitting from it. She was about to go in when she found him next to her with an arm behind his back.  
  
"What do you have there?" she asked curiously. She tried to peek but he let it out of her sight. She stopped crossing her arms waiting for him to decide what to do next.  
  
He advanced her slowly, stopping right in front of her. He brought his and her hand out and deposited the flower in it. Bra stared at it almost in disbelief, she touched it's petals to see if it was real.  
  
"It's real." she breathed almost inaudible to anyone. "It's real."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But, I thought that your present had been a flower made, invented. I didn't think it actually existed." She continued to caress the soft petals of it as Goten watched in amusement.  
  
"It's a bright red Asiatic lily. It's not really common, so it's really hard to find." Bra looked up at him with wonder in her eyes.  
  
"How did you find it?"   
  
"A long time ago, it had been brought into the city. I was passing a flower shop when I saw it, it was exactly like the crystal one I bought for your 15th birthday."  
  
"Thank you." she said sitting down on the cold grass. She patted the ground beside her for him to join her. He did, he laced his arm around her as they both watched the stars reflecting in the river.  
  
It indeed was a breathtaking view. Everything was calm, with the soft sound of the water passing by and the leaves move by the wind's powerful assault.  
  
"Bra," she averted her eyes from the river to his. "You remember when I said that I wanted to buy a house?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I already bought it." he kept his eyes on hers trying to notice if she was disturbed. "I bought it about a week ago, I have to move out of your house sooner or later."  
  
"You know that you could stay there as long as you want."  
  
"I know, I just think that I shouldn't depend on your family if I can depend on me." he responded caressing her hair. "I just wanted you to know. I want you to move in with me."  
  
There was some silence between them.  
  
"We've only been together for a day Goten, I don't think that is a good idea." she answered at him. "You don't really know how much I've changed or how I live."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll have a lot of time to get acquainted before we could actually move in." he breathed and pushed her into his lap. "I still need to get everything inside, I bought the house not the appliances that it needs."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"I want you to choose everything for it. The design, what type of furniture you want, it'll be your house too."  
  
"Then, you know that is going to take some time." she said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"I know, that'll give us enough time to get acquainted with ourselves."  
  
"You've really thought this out haven't you?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Is that why you were out when I got back?" she asked stretching her neck to see right into his eyes.  
  
"Kind of." he responded blushing.  
  
"You're not telling me something Goten, what is it?" she asked with a preoccupied look on her face.  
  
"It's not serious, and I'll tell you in due time." he said avoiding her gaze. He knew he would cave in if she were to pout and get all teary-eyed.  
  
*He's avoiding my gaze on purpose, I know he'll tell me eventually.* she gave up any hope of getting it out of him, at least right now.  
  
"So, are you going to move in with me?" he asked again pressing a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I'll think about it." she responded with a teasing voice.  
  
"Bra." he whined just like a little kid.   
  
"I'll tell you later." she responded burrowing into him and closing her eyes. Soon enough, Goten heard her soft even breathing with no movement from her part.  
  
*She must have been tired from what happened today.* He stood up balancing her, trying not to wake her up. *She looks like an angel like that.*  
  
He started to walk through the trees back to the house with her in his arms. He wondered what would happen if she had not told him about her feelings. *We would have probably never told each other what we felt.*  
  
Goten swung the door to the kitchen and closed it with a kick from his feet. Bra was still hanging from his arms as he passed the family room. He glanced in spotting Pan and Bulma watching a late soap opera. He continued on his way until he reached her room. (The real one.)   
  
*She'll have to move her stuff back here.* he put her in bed and smiled as he heard his name being whispered from her mouth. He looked at her clothes and frowned. She was wearing tight jeans and a really short shirt. *She'll feel like hell in the morning if she sleeps in this.*  
  
He moved away from the bed into his own room. Minutes later, he returned with a white t-shirt that judging by the size would go to her mid-tights.  
  
He started to get her shoes off, getting the tennis' shoe laces off. They both went out, and straight out went the socks. He straightened up and scratched the back of his head. *What am I supposed to do now?*  
  
Bra suddenly shifted sprawling herself all over the shirt he laid down. Goten went to her and started to shake her.  
  
"Bra, Bra." he continued until she flinched somewhat and opened one of her eyes slowly.  
  
"What?" she asked sleepy, closing her eyes drifting off again. He shook her again getting her eyes open.  
  
"You need to change? If you don't, you'll feel really bad in the morning." She groaned getting half of her body up, she yawned pulling her shirt up. "I'll be leaving." said Goten quickly, he got his eyes away from her backside and hurriedly made it to the door.  
  
He looked back before closing the door and watched Bra climbing back to bed right into her dreams. "Good night." he whispered closing the door.  
  
Just as he was closing the latch of the door, he heard Bra mutter his name calling him. He leaned in making sure she was alright sleeping. She was looking at the door directly at him, she patted the space beside her as a sign for him to approach her.  
  
Hesitantly, he moved toward her wondering what she wanted from him. He stopped in front of the bed and she patted on it again for him to sit down.  
  
He did, she gave a yawn and rose somewhat off of the bed. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't want you to go." she closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"What do you want me to do then?" he asked caressing her hair in a soft manner.  
  
"Why don't you stay? I want you here with me." her arms started to relax but she didn't remove them from him. "I don't want to be alone."  
  
"You won't be alone, I'm right before you. My room's across the hall." he replied kissing her temple.  
  
"I just-" she stuttered, "I just want to feel you near me. It's been a really hard day." she raised her eyes to him, reaching with her hand, touching his cheeks, tracing his jaw. "Please, tell me you'll stay."  
  
She saw the hesitation in his eyes. She knew that he wouldn't feel comfortable there.  
  
"I know nothing will happen Goten, I trust you."  
  
*I know, I just don't' trust myself.* he said to himself giving a deep sight. "Alright, I have to change though."  
  
"Just take your shirt and pants off, I'm only wearing your over sized shirt." she looked at it strangely, "I can't believe that you are that tall, I swear, I think I got my father's genes on that."  
  
"And don't forget your temper."  
  
"Hey!, don't start with me. I'm too tired to get in a good argument with anybody." she sank into the bed and waited for Goten to climb in. He came by the bed in his boxers, laid right beside her and raised the sheet above him and Bra.  
  
He felt her roll over to him laying her right hand across his chest. He leveled his eyes toward her face and saw a peaceful look, and a smile on her lips.  
  
He couldn't help but smile himself, he saw her eyes snap open concentrating on his face.   
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked.  
  
"You." he responded giving her a kiss on her lips, pulling away before anything else could happen. "I love you." he breathed closing his eyes himself.  
  
*I love you too.* she said in return through her thoughts. *Just wait to what I'll do to you tomorrow in the Gravity Machine.*  
  
He gave an involuntary shake as thoughts raced through his head. *Can't you just let it go?*  
  
*No, but if I don't get you tomorrow, I have the rest of my life to do it.* she snuggled up to him clearing her head out of any thoughts that could go through. *Let's just leave it at that, shall we?*  
  
She fell asleep with a smug grin on her face indicating that something was cooking up on her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Notes :  
  
I should think that Goten should be very afraid, shouldn't he? I strongly suggest he prepares for anything.  
  
Website to see a bright red Asiatic lily. You should see it if you want to know how it looks like.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/land_of_mu/garden-photos/garden-red-lily.HTML  
  
I really do hope that you enjoyed this, Adios readers. . .  
  
Moon Star 


	9. Epilogue

Moon Star  
  
This is a Goten and Bra fic with some Pan and Trunks. . . don't like them, then don't read it.  
  
So, many readers have told me that there is no way that I could end this fanfic on the last chapter. Okay, so I made this chapter to all of you who want to read it. . . I hope it qualifies as a last chapter material.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters.  
  
  
  
Basic Love  
Epilogue  
  
Vegeta's scrutinizing gaze was getting Goten very nervous. He was sure that he knew that Bra and him were sleeping on the same bed for the whole week that she's been back.  
  
Bra finally moved to her room, her life becoming involved with her family which she hadn't lived with for many years.  
  
"I'm sure you miss living on your own," Bulma sighted as Bra and her came back from going over Goten's house and selecting the furniture.  
  
"I do," affirmed Bra. "I was accustomed to it and depending on myself."  
  
"You'll have that again," Bulma smiled as she steered the car to their garage. "When you move with Goten, you'll have your own house and I'll be left all alone."  
  
"You'll still have Trunks." Bra tried to amend.  
  
"He's getting married in less than a week," Bulma pointed out. "After he and Pan come back, he'll move to another house."  
  
"You knew it would happen eventually," consoled Bra opening the fridge door getting an orange juice.  
  
"I knew," Bulma got two glasses out and they both had a drink. "When are you finishing with your project?"  
  
"Almost done," Bra's attention was on a noise that seemed to come from the living room. "I still need for you to look at it. Things work best when both of our minds are working on it."  
  
"I will," Bulma turned her head sideways to the same direction Bra was looking at. She too heard the voices. "What is that?"  
  
"Seems like somebody talking," Bra put a hand on her face as if trying to figure out something. "I don't recognize one of the voices."  
  
"Let's go see," Bra and Bulma stood up from their chairs and silently walked toward the living room.  
  
In there stood Vegeta sitting in the sofa with another figure with his back to them. Vegeta looked up and smiled as he saw both of them waiting for the 'stranger' to turn.  
  
Vegeta spoke with his gruff voice. "We have a visitor." The figure turned to them and Bra stood there in shock. There stood a version of Trunks with gray hair starting to show in his temples and there were some lines showing in his face. Goten was sited on one of the recliners by it.  
  
Bra knew that it was her brother, but not the brother from this time.  
  
"It's been a long time Trunks," Bulma came to him both embracing each other in a powerful hug. "Many years since I last saw you."  
  
"I know mother," he breathed in her hair. His eyes open as he smiled at his younger sister. "Things have changed a lot in this place."  
  
"I know," Bulma stepped back from him getting a few glances from him and Bra. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm just checking around. Guess I couldn't hold my curiosity for more time," he laughed.   
  
"How long are you staying?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Just some hours," he responded. "I've got to get back to Miriam or she'll kill me."  
  
"Who's Miriam?" asked Bulma. Trunks blushed and they understood. "Ok, this is your sister Bra." Bulma presented both letting the subject change.  
  
They both hesitated for some time not knowing what to do. Bra decided to take the lead and came to him giving him a brief hug and a small kiss on his right cheek.   
  
"You're beautiful Bra," Trunks contemplated as his eyes blinked. "And strong too." Now it was Bra's turn to blush.  
  
"You know," suggested Bulma. "I'm pretty sure that you want to get to know her. You may never see each other again."  
  
They both nodded, already feeling a deep bond between them. Bra and him soon took into each other, friends like if they had known each other for eternity.  
  
It was already night when they both got back into the house again. The whole afternoon had passed quickly for both of them, there was no time for them to really spend in each other company for the absence of the years for Mirai Trunks.  
  
Dinner went smoothly too. Both Bra and Bulma convinced Trunks to stay even for the hour. It wasn't that difficult with Bra's turn to persuade him. They all talked about things that had happened in the future after Mirai Trunks had gone and in the present. There were many contrasts between him and Trunks who felt odd at the presence of himself in the table.  
  
"Did I tell you that Trunks is getting married?" asked Bra as she took some more mashed potatoes.  
  
"No," responded Mirai Trunks. "With who?"  
  
"Pan," she answered and he looked at the black haired woman keeping her eyes on the table. As she heard her name, she bit her lip and let her eyes meet the stranger.  
  
"Aren't you Gohan's daughter?" he asked thinking.  
  
"Yeah," she mumbled. "Are you married?"  
  
The curiosity picked on everyone at the table. He hadn't said of anything like that. Trunks smiled and understood the meaning behind it.   
  
"Yes," he answered simply as he sipped some of the water.  
  
"Any kids?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Three," he looked at the younger version of himself and at everyone else on the table. "A girl named Lorena that's 21, a boy, Jonathon, he's 19 and another girl, she's Isabella and 16."  
  
"Then, all of my children are either married, getting married or going to get married in the coming future." Bulma sighted, "I guess it had to happen eventually." Vegeta just snorted and let the whole scene play by, his son wasn't going to be there for long.  
  
Mirai Trunks brow went up at that and asked. "So, who are you in a relationship with?"  
  
Bra knew the question was going to come with the line of events that had been going on. Goten coughed a little as he almost choked on the water he was drinking.  
  
Trunks gaze traveled to him at the sound of that and saw the expression of being flustered or talked on. *No way that dad would let him be with his only daughter.* his eyes traveled to his father who just crossed his arms around his chest and his face turned to stone.  
  
*That doesn't mean he likes it.* The scene around the table was a little out of the atmosphere of friendliness but it was still of a family.  
  
Soon after, the conversation resumed on the table and the past question was forgotten. The house fell to it's normal schedule after Trunks left saying good bye, knowing that he may never come back and see them again.  
  
Bra changed into her sleeping clothes in her room thinking of everything that had happened the past day, weeks and months. In about another week, the furniture would be delivered to Goten's house and it would be ready for them to move.  
  
She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice as Goten came in the room and slipped around her waist. Her attention snapped back to the present time and events. Goten observed her in complete attention. His head dropped on the crook of her neck and shoulder looking at the mirror in front of them.  
  
"The house will be ready in a week," she whispered softly as they both watched each other's reflection on the full length mirror.  
  
"You ready to move in there?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
She nodded closing her eyes, she would have a home with the man she loved. What more could she ask for? She looked back at the mirror to his eyes which reflected adoration and love.  
  
"Nothing," she answered to her early question out loud without realizing it.  
  
"What?" asked Goten not knowing what the answer was for.  
  
Bra shook her head not wanting to let him know, a secret like that won't kill him. She rationed to herself. She turned to him and kissed him like the first time years ago.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I told you that it would happen eventually," said Bra moving around the kitchen setting everything in the table.  
  
"I still can't believe it," responded Goten sitting down waiting for her to take her place. "It's so soon."  
  
"Well, you can't really- - -" Bra was interrupted by the sound of the phone. She stood up got it on the fourth ring.  
  
"Hello." she answered. "Yeah. . . Sure." She held it in her hand. "It's Paris, she sounds troubled." Goten looked surprised and got the phone from her.   
  
"Hey Paris." he greeted but his tone changed at the tone of her voice. "What's wrong?" Bra saw every change of his posture as he listened in to what Paris was telling him. "We'll be there soon."  
  
He hung up in an unbelievable state. "What's wrong?" asked Bra preoccupied.  
  
"Miles was in an accident and he's in the Satan Memorial Hospital. Paris doesn't know what to do, she's all alone," he responded getting his jacket and moving toward the door.  
  
"Is it serious?" said Bra following suit. They got outside and started to fly.  
  
"She doesn't know. She's in the hospital waiting for the doctors to see her." The flight to the hospital was brought in silence. They landed outside of emergency and went to the waiting room. There, alone in tears was Paris sitting alone in a seat. She had her arms around her head and her sobs could be heard.  
  
Bra and Goten moved toward her. He knelt in front of her finally making their selves known to her. She looked up and threw her arms around his neck weeping, letting the tears to fall on his shirt. Bra stood there helpless as she saw the interaction.  
  
Her heart clenched as she saw the look of despair that Paris had on her face. Both girls turned to each other and hugged in need.  
  
"How is he?" Bra asked finally.  
  
"I don't know," answered Paris taking in short breaths. "All I know is that he was in a car accident and that he's not conscious."  
  
Bra glanced at Goten and bit her lip. They had no way of knowing what was going on unless a doctor came and told them. Bra remembered that this was the hospital that Pan worked on. She took her cell phone and beeped her.  
  
A minute later, her phone rang and Pan returned the call. Bra told her where they were in the hospital and they waited for her to come to them.  
  
Bra stayed in the room with Paris as Goten went to the cafeteria and got her a strong coffee to calm her nerves. When they were alone, Bra really saw the state that Paris was in, almost as if not really there. She was absent minded not knowing what to think, or do in there.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"I don't know," mumbled Paris rocking herself to keep her nerves down. "Some time."  
  
Bra placed her hand on her back in a comforting manner. Bra knew that no matter what, Paris wouldn't feel better until she had news from Miles who seemed to be her best friend and more.  
  
Pan appeared on the doorway and walked toward them in short strides. Her green uniform made a contrast with the pale shades of the room.  
  
Paris looked up expecting a doctor to come with some news but her face fell as she saw that it was Pan. She was glad she was there but all she wanted now was to know how Miles was.  
  
"Where is he?" Bra directed her toward the place where he was. Pan entered as Paris and Bra waited desperate for someone to explain. Pan came out with a look of relief on her face as she took them both back to the waiting room where Goten was with the coffee.  
  
Paris took it as Pan stated the situation.  
  
"The accident wasn't really bad considering the things I've seen. He suffered a slight concussion in the head but it isn't really severe. He's left hand is bandaged, he broke a bone and he won't be able to set his legs to walk for a month."  
  
Paris felt better and asked. "So, is there something we should be worried about?"  
  
"No," Pan shook her head. "He'll be fine. Just so you know, the driver of the other car is almost on the same conditions."  
  
"I'd like to wring his neck," hissed Paris, her eyes darkening.  
  
"Her," put Pan simply as she glanced at her clock. "I have to go, my rounds are coming." She turned to Paris with a smile on her face. "Don't worry. He'll be out of here in less than three days."  
  
"Thank you," whispered Paris relieved. Bra and Goten smiled at each other knowing that everything would be okay. "When can I see him?"  
  
"I don't know," hesitated Pan. "You better wait for his physician to come and talk to you. "Still, don't worry about it. He's fine." She looked at the other two and heaved a sight of tiredness. "You can come in, it's okay as I can see it."  
  
Paris thanked her again and went in. The door closed and the three figures could see her body move toward the bed hesitating and plant a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"She really cares about him doesn't she?" asked Pan to Bra and Goten. Both of them imply nodded in recognition and stayed without saying a word.  
  
Pan left as she glanced at her watch again saying good-bye to her friends and see ya later. Goten embraced Bra from behind as they waited for Paris to come out.  
  
"I wouldn't know what to do if this happened to you," he whispered into her hair as he kissed it briefly. His arms tightened around her waist and she closed her eyes letting him comfort and protect her.  
  
"Me neither," she said back minutes later.  
  
Couple of days later. . .  
  
Some one rung the bell of the apartment of Paris. She run to the door as it rang for the fifth time. Her hair was tousled and her clothes were dirty from dusting and cleaning.  
  
She opened the door that revealed a beaming Bra. "You finally decided to visit me," said Paris smiling at the door.  
  
"Yeah," answered Bra pushing through the door and looking around. "I just want to see how Miles is doing. I get it that he lives in this same apartment building?"  
  
"Uh-huh," affirmed Paris trying to get her hair out of her eyes. "He's supposed to be resting, you know he can't walk with that cast."  
  
"And he's all alone?"  
  
"I don't know. I think some of his friends were coming to see him." Paris offered her a sit and brought her some juice. "I know it's hot outside."  
  
"Thank you," Bra took it and drank it. Her throat was dry. It was a blazing summer after all, all temperatures shot up in the 90's, almost 100 degrees. "Can I go see him?"  
  
"Sure," replied Paris taking off her apron and setting it aside. "It's about time that he took his medicine and I'm sure that his buddies aren't helping."  
  
They both got out and went up the flight of stairs. It was on the next floor on the left corridor. They stopped on the number 36B and they heard the sound of male laughter from the inside.  
  
Paris gave a deep sight and produced a key from her faded jeans. She opened the door and guided Bra through the apartment to the bedroom. The door was partially opened and both girls glanced in before entering. It seemed that the four men seemed oblivious of the presence of the two girls.  
  
Besides Miles on the bed with a bandaged arm and a cast. There were three guys on the room who seemed to be laughing their heads off. One turned to the door un-expectantly and stopped in mid air.  
  
"Looks like we have visitors," he declared the whole room gaining some silence. Paris came in with Bra trailing behind her.  
  
The three guys whistled as Bra passed them to go to the side of the bed. "Is she available?" She heard one of them ask. Paris shook her head in annoyance.  
  
"No," she simply answered. "Now, don't pester her." Paris went to the night table and reached for the pills. She opened the bottle and poured some water on the cup. Bra moved toward Miles and started to see his leg and arm.  
  
She felt for the ligament like if she was a doctor and smiled to herself. "You really are good. This is not a really bad accident."  
  
Miles just groaned as he felt the pressure on his leg. "Yeah," he replied. "But it still hurts like hell."  
  
Bra snickered and just responded. "I've seen worse. A lot worse." She reached for her pocket and took out a green seed. She put it in between her fingers and started to talk again.  
  
"I'm going to give you this. Don't worry, it's not poison or anything but I think you'd like to walk instead of staying in a cast for a month."  
  
"It's that one of those things that Goten took?" asked a surprised Paris looking at it carefully.  
  
"Yeah," responded Bra smiling. "He had some for emergencies and I sort of stole it."  
  
"Won't he be mad?"   
  
"Nah," said Bra shaking her head. "It's not like I haven't done it before." She gave the bean to Miles. "Chew it and swallow it."  
  
He did as was told. It didn't have any taste at all, he didn't see the relevancy of the thing. He swallowed it and waited patiently for anything. He looked confused at Bra and Paris who kept their faces the same. He felt it then.  
  
He felt a surge of strength go through his veins and go through his whole body making it stronger. His arm could move with no restriction as he flexed his fingers and ligaments. He stood there in surprise, he had been told that his arm wouldn't be able to hold something like a base or cup because of the strain. He reached with his other hand for the cup that Paris handed to him and took it to his other hand.  
  
He felt it, he could move his hand and grip things. Both Paris and Bra smiled to their selves already knowing the effects of the miraculously bean. Miles's friends didn't see anything strange. So Miles could hold things with his hands, he would be able to in less than a day without having to take it with the other in less than a minute afraid that it would fall.  
  
But, Miles wiggled his toes. The nerve that transmitted the movement didn't hurt at all. In the contrary, it felt better than it had been for days, months. he had a surge of energy which he used to swing his legs over the bed; cast or no cast. Bra stopped him as he positioned his feet. The push send him back toward the bed.  
  
"Don't try that until you have the cast off," she warned. She turned to Paris and smiled apologetically. "I have to go. I'm sorry I couldn't stay and talk to you."  
  
"I know," replied Paris sighting herself. "Thanks for bringing that. Its good to know that Miles can go back to normal without me having to baby him."  
  
She said the last part in a kidding tone. "Hey," he protested.  
  
"You do," she simply answered turning her back to him and directing Bra toward the door. "You should come here when you have a lot of time."  
  
"I will," Bra went through the door and down the stairs to the outside. She opened her capsule car and hopped in. She turned the ignition and drove away in the direction of Capsule Corp in which she was working. Trunks and Pan had left for Hawaii for a conference and Bra was left in charge of everything he was working in and did.  
  
This had been an stressing month, thank god it was almost over, she said to herself as she turned on the radio and let it relax her into her journey back to slavery.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Bra relaxed as the water kept her body at peace. She sat there with her eyes closed, relaxing as the bubbles of the bathtub graced her skin. She had her hair up on a bun, not wanting it to get wet. She leaned her head to the side and closed her eyes taking a deep breath.  
  
Her mind went back to everything that had happened in the last weeks. After three years of being in the United States, she finally came back. Not knowing what was going to happen, now Goten and her had been together for over weeks. She let the soft music on her CD take her to her dreams.  
  
Some time later, Goten wondered throughout the house looking for her. He had come back from work knowing that she'd be there but, she hadn't been where she usually was. He wondered through the house, looking into each room. He went up the stairs toward the bedrooms.  
  
He entered their bedroom and found the dim light of the bathroom on. He undid his tie and walked quietly toward it. He glanced in and found her asleep in the bath. Her head was delicately set to her left, with water all over her body. The bubbles covered her body making it look like a soft-cotton ball.  
  
He chuckled at the thought and sat beside her. He didn't move anything, taking his time to look at her and the expression on her face. His hand reached to her face moving some of the damp bangs from it. Her features moved and slowly, her eyes opened revealing her blue eyes.  
  
"Hey." he called giving her a butterfly kiss on her lips. "Had a nice nap?"  
  
"Yeah," she answered as she yawned and shook her face. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's about five." he responded glancing at his watch. "We're supposed to leave in two hours."  
  
"Damn, I shouldn't have slept." Goten moved to a standing position and moved toward the door. Bra pouted and called at him before leaving. "I thought you were going to take a bath with me."  
  
He laughed shaking his head. "No way, if I do there's no way we'll ever get out of here." She smiled at his response and blew him a kiss.  
  
Minutes later, Bra stepped out of the tub wrapped in a towel with her hair wet against her shoulders. She looked in the mirror and smiled at herself. She flared her ki a little bit and her hair started to dry on it's own. She walked back toward the bedroom and started to get dressed.  
  
Goten walked back in directly toward the bathroom closing the door. Living together wasn't a really bad idea, especially if it was their own house. She still couldn't believe how those days in C.C. were. Living in there with her father and mother was no way to live if you are in a relationship.  
  
"I wonder how Trunks stood it for all those months before he and Pan finally moved out. There is no way that you can live with your parents if you are married or have that kind of relationship with someone."  
  
Bra sat down and started to brush her hair which now grazed her waist. "I need to cut this."  
  
"Need to cut what?" asked Goten stepping out of the bathroom drying his hair with the towel.  
  
"My hair." she answered clearly as she twisted it up and made a long braid down.  
  
"But, I like it like that." he said pulling on his dress pants and buttoning his white shirt.  
  
"That's because you've never had long hair, it's a hassle." she explained as she walked toward him and helped him set his cuff links and made his tie.   
  
"That's true." he said himself and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah," they both walked down the stairs and into the capsule car. Bra sat in the seat with a thoughtful look.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Goten as the car started to move.  
  
"No," she lied. "I just have something unimportant in my mind."  
  
"Anything I can help you with?"  
  
"No," she said sweetly grasping his free hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry."  
  
She couldn't help but feel better at this. He was always concerned toward her, too concerned many times.  
  
Goten kept glancing back at her from time to time. There is something wrong with her. What could it be? He went back to his driving but couldn't help but worry. If there was something she was worried about, then it was something that wasn't to let go.  
  
For most of the trip, Bra kept to herself which wasn't really like herself. It was as if she was on her own little world. The car stopped and Goten waited for her to brake out of her reverie. Her eyes were absentminded waiting for something. Goten shook her softly by her shoulders and she snapped out of her state.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked concerned. He had never seen her like that and it was scaring him to some point.   
  
"Yeah, don't give it too much thought." she said trying to assure him that it wasn't anything important. "Now, let's get in before they all think we're not coming." She got out of the car with him touching her makeup a little bit.  
  
Goten encapsulated the car and offered her his arm. "We're late."  
  
"Let's keep it fashionably late." she murmured to him as they entered the biggest hall they have ever been in. "I think mom really outdid herself this time."  
  
"I wouldn't have expected anything else." Goten said silently back as they were greeted by many of the guests. They walked through the whole place looking around for any of their families.   
  
They went to the tables and both got a couple of drinks. Bra took Goten by the shoulder and pointed to the side of the table were they found a very pregnant Pan eating her heart's content and Trunks sitting beside her doing her every wish.  
  
"I would have never believed it." said Bra. "Pan looks so different, being away for a month. A whole month and she's as big as she'll ever be."  
  
Trunks saw them and motioned for them to go to the table. Bra and Goten walked toward them, smiling to see their friends after a month of being away.  
  
"Hey Pan," greeted Bra sitting on the chair beside her giving her a kiss on her cheek. "I can't believe you've gotten so big."  
  
"I know," she responded laughing. "I swear that this little saiyan is bigger than I'll ever be." She diverted her gaze toward Trunks who just smiled. "And this is your fault."  
  
"I know, I know." he responded leaving his hands by his sides. "I just can't believe one more month and I'll be a dad." He touched her stomach lovingly, giving Pan a small kiss on her cheek.   
  
"So, what will it be?" asked Goten reaching for one of the many treats on the table. "I suppose you already know."  
  
"Yeah," said Pen exited. "I went to the doctor while we were in Hawaii and she told me it was a boy. I'm going to have a boy."  
  
Bra squealed at the news. "I am going to be an aunt. I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt, and to a boy."  
  
"Well, when will I be expecting to be an uncle?" asked Trunks with mirth in his eyes.  
  
Bra blushed and Goten just smiled shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know." Bra glanced at Goten and saw his careless smile and she couldn't help but smile herself. "Maybe soon."  
  
"Anyone know something of Marron?" asked Pan out of the blue. "I haven't heard from her since we got married a year ago."  
  
"I took a call from her a week ago," said Bra. "She says that she's finally coming back. She said her job in France is over and the contract too."  
  
"What will she do here?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I don't know. She mentioned something about a branch of the company she's working on that will expand in Japan. She asked to be moved here with the new branch so her contract was closed and a new one issued."  
  
"You didn't tell me that." said Goten surprised.  
  
"You didn't ask for details." Bra put simply as she drank from her drink. Pan and Trunks just laughed at their expressions. "You two should see you faces."  
  
"And what are you two laughing at?" asked someone from behind the table. To their field of vision came Videl, Chichi and Bulma.  
  
"Mom," Pan stood and ran toward her. "It's been so long."  
  
"I know." Videl touched her stomach and smiled at her daughter. "I can't believe it'll be only one month."  
  
Bulma and Chichi also pondered through Pan leaving the others. Goku and Gohan walked to the large table and sat beside them. The night came and went like a minute. Everyone met and got connected once again like old times.  
  
Pan noticed the un-attachment of her friend but dismissed it. Bra stayed out of place a little by little just being there in body but not in mind.  
  
Pan had to leave early because of her being pregnant. Her doctor had told her to rest and save some of her strength. Not knowing why, Goten had wanted Bra and him to leave not shortly after, still being early to leave a party.  
  
"Well, why are you leaving?" asked Bulma trying to get him to change his mind.  
  
"Oh come on Bulma," protested Goku. "Let them go. It's just one party."  
  
They both left at about 9:00, and let the night go. Bra thought that they we're going home but was surprised when Goten took the opposite route. She wondered what he was up to.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked trying to get his attention.  
  
"It's a surprise," he answered bluntly. "You'll know where."  
  
No matter how much she tried, he wouldn't say anything more. She crossed her arms around her chest and waited for them to arrive.   
  
Goten turned on a hidden passage into a dense forest of trees. Bra soon realized that they were on her mother's property. This was the right entrance to it.  
  
She smiled at the thought of what he was planning. It's not always that he does this kind of thing. The car kept moving until the small trail was over. Goten got off the car and Bra followed still wondering what was going on.  
  
Goten opened the trunk of the car which revealed a picnic basket.  
  
"We're having a picnic?" she asked incredulously. "At nine at night?"  
  
"It'll be fun," he simply answered as he intertwined his arm through hers and led her into the secluded area.  
  
Bra let him lead her but she already knew where they were going. They entered an illuminated space which overlooked part of the clear lake. Bra looked up and saw the clear sky which let all of the stars shine.  
  
She looked back at Goten and found a blanket laid out in the sparkling grass. There were two plates set out and a single candle. Goten sat down and touched the space beside him for her to take. She couldn't help but smile at his offer and obeyed.   
  
She sat down and took a glass of the red wine already served. She took a small sip and set it down again. "So what are we having?"  
  
Goten set out two casseroles from the basket that seemed to be steaming. She wondered how he managed to keep them like that. He opened the first one to reveal a roast. The marveling smell made it's way to Bra who couldn't help but sigh at it. The other one revealed baked potatoes which were one of Bra's favorite side dish.  
  
Goten reached in the basket again and revealed a salad with everything you would ever need to eat from and the last one containing rice. Bra stared at it without moving incredulously not knowing what to think.  
  
"You didn't do this by yourself did you?" she asked him.  
  
"No," he confessed. "Mom helped me with this but she mostly directed and I cooked."  
  
He beamed proudly at his accomplishment. "Well, let's see how it is." They both reached for their plates and started to fill them up.  
  
Bra took a bite as Goten watched carefully awaiting some sort of reaction. Her eyes sparkled as she drove another spoon into her mouth.  
  
"This is fantastic." she said eating. "You have to cook more often."  
  
"I was afraid of that," he answered smiling as he too joined her on the small dinner. Minutes later, both Bra and Goten served another plate and continued their small eating.  
  
"I never thought you could cook something this good," said Bra patting her stomach.  
  
"Hey, I resent that." he responded in a kidding tone. She outright laughed at it and patted his head like a little kid.  
  
"I'm sorry." he got her quickly by the arms and they both fell on the floor laughing. Bra fell on top and Goten at the bottom.  
  
Their eyes met and they leaned in for a kiss. As their lips met, all rational thoughts went out of the window. They stayed in the kiss for minutes until they both opened their eyes and kept on staring at each others eyes for the time.  
  
"You know what?" asked Goten in between breaths.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look like a goddess." he leaned in and gave her another kiss. "My Venus goddess."  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere." she said back as she responded. She could feel the way his lips went up in a smile at her comment.  
  
She softly set her head on his chest letting his arms caress her back. He turned around making him stay on top. She tried to move away but his arms on both of her sides prevented her from it. She saw the way he was smirking and asked in a mocked voice.  
  
"What do you plan to do to me?"  
  
"To have my way with you," he answered in a husky voice that he knew she liked.  
  
"Really?" she put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Really," he simply answered as he stood up and carried her to the now empty blanket. He set her back down embraced her to him. "You know I love you right?"  
  
"Yeah," she answered wondering why he was saying this.  
  
"Well, we've been living together for over a year." She simply nodded as she waited for him to get to where he was going with this.  
  
"I know that you love me and want to be with me." She rolled her eyes and muttered.  
  
"Modesty, really."  
  
"I know," he said again. "I just want us to be official."  
  
She raised her head at those words. That sentence had inspired her curiosity. "I want to have children with you and we already have a house, so. . ."  
  
He stammered a little as if trying to get around something. He avoided her gaze as he turned his head to the lake. Bra moved his head toward her eyes as he finally continued.  
  
"I can't imagine my life without you there with me, you're the light that helps me pass each day," Bra went up in a sitting position with him. "I want to marry you Bra."  
  
He reached for a back pocket of his pants and pulled a small black box. He opened it revealing a single diamond that glittered at the light. Bra gasped as he took the ring out and took her hands in his.  
  
"Will you marry me, Bra?" he asked keeping his grasp on her hand looking into her eyes directly. His face had an expression of hope and fear of rejection. Bra found herself speechless, letting his eyes hypnotize her.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you Goten, I love you too much to not marry you." Her eyes were glistening with tears, and so were his. He carefully placed the ring in her slender finger and kissed her hand lovingly.  
  
Bra reached for his collar and pushed him toward her in a passionate kiss sealing the moment. They both pulled down as Bra was on the bottom and Goten was on top. Goten could have crushed her if it wasn't for the support of his arms. He leaned down further and noticed the fine fabric that made him feel her whole body.  
  
He groaned inwardly and she smiled knowing the effect that she had on him. He pulled away and looked at her eyes with a new look of light in them. Bra could see the love and devotion that he felt just through that look, she felt like the world disappeared and only them were there.  
  
"I love you with all my heart," she said simply letting all of her emotions show. Leaned up and gave him a kiss on his nose.   
  
"Me too princess, me too." He kissed her again letting his hands roam all over her body, feeling the way she reacted to every of his touches. Suddenly, he stopped as if remembering something.  
  
Bra watched as he got up and walked toward the lake, she wondered what he could be doing. He stepped into the lake in to a part of it and dived right in it.  
  
"What is he doing?" she asked out loud. Seconds later, Goten appeared on the surface with his hands clapped together. His head was dripping wet with his whole complexion relaxed. His clothes remained dripping while he made his way to her.  
  
He went beside her and from his hand appeared a necklace. It was a simple 14-k gold necklace with a sort of dark blue pearl hanging.   
  
"This is called a Tear of Nieage," he said softly placing it on her neck. The small pearl fell in the middle of her chest just before the V-neck line of the dress. "I found it on the lake that night that we came here. I let it there resting, waiting for the perfect day to give it to you."  
  
He fingered the tip of it and took her other necklace off letting it be the center of attention. "It's time for this one to give it a rest." Bra took the old necklace that her father had given her all those years ago and set it beside her shoes.  
  
"Thank you," she said finally. "This is an extraordinary piece of art."  
  
"It's made of a special material that is not common. The necklace dates back for over 100 years." he informed her drying his clothes. "It's called the Tear of Nieage because it was said that the goddess of Creation let it fall to create the seas."  
  
"How do you know all this?" she asked marveled by the small piece of jewelry.  
  
"I do my research," he simply answered.  
  
"I don't know what to say." she breathed softly letting the small breeze carry her voice.  
  
"Say nothing," he said moving beside her. "All I want is for you to be in my arms for all eternity."  
  
She quickly complied leaning her head toward his chest. They laid in the blanket contemplating the stars as they blinked in wonder.  
  
  
Weeks later. . .  
  
  
Bra paced around the room nervously. Her hands were trembling against her sides in signs of stress. She didn't know what to do now. That was a first for her, not knowing what to do.  
  
*I guess, I could just tell him. It can't be that bad. . .* her thoughts trailed off somewhat as she heard the front door open.  
  
*He's here.* She looked at her watch for the time. *He's early.* Her brow furrowed wondering why he would leave work early.  
  
"Bra," she heard him call her from the living room. "Are you here?"  
  
"Yes," she answered, her voice quivering somewhat. "I'm coming."  
  
She controlled her nerves as she got support from the railing and went down the stairs to the sound of his voice. "Yes."  
  
Goten smiled as he saw her and approached her. Bra noticed that he had one hand behind his back. He stopped in front of her and gave her a kiss taking her off guard.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked out of breath.  
  
"Nothing in particular," he said back and brought his hand out. He gave her a single red rose and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Better get ready."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"We're going out today." he said simply slipping his arms out and going up the stairs two at a time.  
  
*What is he up to?* Bra asked herself and shrugged. She fingered the single rose and smelled it. A smiled came to her lips, her past dilemma forgotten for some time.  
  
The car parked outside the big restaurant. Bra came out in her blouse and skirt and waited for Goten to encapsulate the car.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked lacing her arm through his.  
  
"This is a new Spanish restaurant. It just opened two weeks ago and everyone's talking about it at work." he answered as they came to the door.  
  
"Reservations sir?" asked the waitress.  
  
"Yes, under Son Goten."  
  
"Come this way, please," the waitress led them through the first floor and up the stairs to the second. They came to a table in the center of the room.  
  
The waitress got the chair for Bra and smiled as he gave them the menu's.  
  
"Please, call when you're ready to order." He slipped away leaving them to order.  
  
The room was enormous in Bra's standards. There were tables in the center and a bar in the far corner. On the other side was a stage and room for dancing. Beside the bar, was a balcony that overlooked the mountain terrain and the stars.  
  
Goten and Bra quickly ordered and the music began to play.  
  
"This is a really good place," she commented as she drank her water. "Should we be celebrating something?"  
  
"No, just wanted to take you out."  
  
The waitress came back with their food and set it down in the table. "Would you care for something to drink?"  
  
Goten looked at Bra in a silent question. "No," she said to him.  
  
"No, thank you." replied Goten taking his fork. "You've been a little strange." Bra looked up at him. He was eating like nothing was happening. "Something wrong?"  
  
*Should I tell him now?* she asked herself, debating her course of action. *Better tell him now.*  
  
"I've been thinking," she started. She now had his full attention. Goten put his hands together, awaiting for her to continue.  
  
Bra fingered their engagement ring, as the nerves went up. "It's just that. . ." She looked at him finding him in complete focus on her and her mouth froze. "How am I supposed to say this?" She whispered most to herself, not really knowing that he heard.  
  
Goten reached with his hand for her and grasped it. "Just do."  
  
"Okay," she took in a deep breath and began again. "I went to the doctor about a month ago. I wasn't been feeling and well, I thought it was just the common flu. But, better be safe than sorry."  
  
She smiled nervously, fidgeting with her free hand on the napkin.  
  
"And, it turns out that I was perfectly healthy. It was natural for me to be sick in my state." She looked up again, trying to see if he had catch were she was going. "He told me that I was six weeks along," she giggled at this. "I hadn't even noticed with all of the things that I was doing."  
  
"Are you saying that- -" he interrupted.  
  
She simply nodded. "I'm pregnant, ten weeks along." She moved her eyes away from his as she said this. "I didn't know how to say this. We've been together barely a year and you proposed, but, I didn't know how you would react to this."   
  
There was a minute of silence, then two... the suspense of his silence was getting her even more nervous than she was before.  
  
"Goten," she called not meeting his eyes. "Goten," she called again and this time she moved her eyes to his. They were unblinking, "Goten."  
  
He snapped out of his reverie with a big smile on his face. "I'm going to be a dad?" Bra nodded. "I'm going to be a father."  
  
He got out of his chair and pulled her into a hug. He spun her around and set her down again in his arms. "You made me the most happy man in the world."  
  
He kissed her in a fierce embrace, not letting go of her.  
  
"Well, why are you two so happy?" They heard the voice of Pan behind them. She looked at them with a piercing eye. "Well?"  
  
"Bra's pregnant," said Goten before Bra could even open her mouth.  
  
Trunks appeared from behind Pan and smirked. "So, I'm going to be an uncle. Finally."  
  
"I'm having a baby," she said with a quiet happiness.  
  
"Me too!" Pan said grinning and put a hand to her stomach. Then the smile faded. "...Right now!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" The young woman yelled. Her blue hair damped on her forehead and her face glistening with sweat. "I CAN'T PUSH ANYMORE!" Tears escaped from her eyes as she grasped her husband's hands. "IT HURTS SO MUCH!"  
  
"Just one more," he whispered in her ears. "Just one more." She nodded taking a deep breath.  
  
"One more," urged the doctor. Baring down the pain, Bra gave a forceful push and a cry came from her lips as the pain became unbearable.  
  
"AHHH!!" she screamed as another sound quieted her.  
  
"It's a girl," whispered Goten as he handled a bundle to her with utter care. Bra smiled, forgetting the pain she felt as she cradled the small baby in her arms. Both gazed at their daughter with love in their eyes as she blinked back. Her small limbs reached out into empty space and a cry emerged from her throat.  
  
Tears came to Goten's eyes as he saw the way his wife looked at their baby, their bundle of creation and joy. he leaned to them and saw the small girl almost smile at the strangers in front of her. The blue eyes changed from one face to the other reaching for something unattainable.  
  
Bra looked up from her daughter to the man she loved. Tears of joy were coming down his face while he caressed her tousled hair with one hand and the other being played with by their child.  
  
He looked down to her and their eyes locked. Black and Blue met leaving no secrets to either.   
  
"I love you," she said with adoration flowing in his words.  
  
"I love you too," he responded back as their lips met in a passionate kiss. The small girl giggled at the scene not really comprehending what was going on. Both their love were being channeled through their kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm done this time, can't think of anything else to say. . . it was a pleasure writing this. I truly love this story.  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed, E-Mailed and encouraged.   
  
Especial thanks to MMBoss101 and to Animechicababe aka Winter Peacecraft-Yuy.  
  
Hoped you liked it. . . glad to know you read it.  
  
See ya everyone. . . Bye.  
  
Moon Star 


End file.
